The wild boarding school
by Lunaland
Summary: Bella est envoyée dans un pensionnat en Angleterre, elle va rencontrer des personnes étranges qui vont définitivement attirer son attention, en particulier ce garçon, Edward. Ne dit-on pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Hum... Certainement pas
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody !**

**Voilà mon OS pour le concours Love-lemon. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira... à vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite ! **

**Merci à Rhea pour sa correction**

**...**

POV B

Je réajuste mon gilet qui est installé sur le dessus ma chemise et me tourne vers ma compagne de chambre. Elle me sourit, m'attrape le bras et me presse vers la sortie... C'est parti pour une journée.. Ma première journée dans une nouvelle école.

…

Flash-back.

-**Putain, rhabille toi vite ! Il y a ma mère qui arrive ! Grouille toi ! **Je jetai les affaires du mec qui venait de me servir de défouloir et me dépêchai de remettre ma robe ainsi que mes chaussures. J'avais encore les cheveux en bataille de ma précédente activité et mes joues encore chaudes mais qu'importe. Il fallait que je fasse avec ce que j'avais. Ma putain de mère était là et bordel ! J'étais dans la merde.

-**Je vais te revoir ? **Me dit... Kevin je crois, en se dirigeant vers moi doucement pour prendre à nouveau mes lèvres. Je me reculai vivement et le toisai.

-**Non mais tu rêves ! Et puis démerde toi à t'habiller, il y a ma mère qui se pointe ! **Finis-je à la hâte. J'ouvris les fenêtres, remis un peu les draps en place et soupirai de soulagement voyant que j'étais à peu près convenable. J'étais entrain d'étirer mes rideaux lorsque j'entendis les talons de ma mère dans les escaliers. Elle arrivait. Je me retournai rapidement vers Kevin pour lui dire ce que j'allais inventé à ma mère comme bobard, mais remarquai qu'il était toujours nu, juste vêtu de ses chaussettes **avec des grenouilles dessinées dessus**, me regardant la bouche entrouverte. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler et lui dire de foutre le camp par la fenêtre avant que ma mère n'entre mais ce fut bien évidemment trop tard...

-**Maman ! **Dis-je surprise, feignant l'innocence. Elle se stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte et la main encore sur la poignée. J'étais foutue...

…

Voilà comment j'en suis là. Je marche le long des couloirs écoutant distraitement les paroles de cette nana à mes côtés. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

-**Bella tu m'écoutes ? **

**-Hein ? Quoi ? Heu... **Elle fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.-**Oui oui bien sûr... **Je continue en la regardant innocemment. Je reprends ensuite ma marche tandis qu'elle reprend son babillage. Ça va être un véritable calvaire à ce niveau là ! Putain ! Donne toi du courage ma vieille !

Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment j'ai fait pour arriver là ? Et en y réfléchissant bien, je trouve que la punition est assez cher payée. C'est vrai que ma mère est chrétienne et le fait de trouver sa fille de dix sept ans dans sa chambre avec un type nu face à elle, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une conduite exemplaire. Mais merde ! Un pensionnat de l'autre côté de l'atlantique...

… Flash back...

-**Alors là s'en est trop ! Dès Septembre tu vas en pension. **Je la regarde surprise et finalement un sourire apparaît sur mon visage.

-**Et bein tant mieux ! Au moins je ne te verrais plus ! **Je lui réponds acide. Ma mère et moi ne sommes pas ce que l'on peut qualifier de proche. Elle a toujours tendance à me surprotéger depuis la mort de mon père et devient de plus en plus exigeante vis-à-vis de moi, A tel point que j'en deviens folle. J'en ai assez d'être constamment privée, punie où je ne sais quoi parce que madame fait une crise existentielle, Je veux vivre ma jeunesse comme une ado de mon âge le ferait sans avoir à surveiller ce que ma mère fait. Oui, ça m'arrive de faire des conneries, et sérieusement, ça n'a jamais été des plus dramatique. Mais au final, c'est peut-être ma façon à moi d'attirer son attention. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais au début. Mais tout à changer depuis l'arrivée de Phil. Il a bouleversé nos habitudes, Il a aidé ma mère à se sortir de son alcoolisme en la plongeant dans la religion et il lui a mit des putains d'idées dans la tête. Depuis, elle est devenue exigeante, vaniteuse, et toujours cantonnée dans ses principes. J'en suis arrivée à être heureuse qu'elle me vire de chez elle pour me mettre dans un internat. Je serais certainement plus libre que dans cette maison de toute façon.

**-C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites Bella ? Ne plus me voir ? **Ma mère avait mit ses mains sur ses hanches et semble de plus en plus furieuse. Ma colère avait redoublé alors que je restais plantée devant elle, la mâchoire serrée et la respiration chamboulée. Je ne voulais plus parler par peur de dire ce que j'avais réellement sur le coeur, Je me contentais de la regarder haineuse. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle souffla puis sortit de la chambre. J'entendais ses pas descendre les escaliers alors que je restais bloquée sur place. Comment j'en étais venue à détester ma mère ? Je savais qu'on arrivait plus à se comprendre. On était passé par des phases difficiles et je me souvenais encore souvent de la douleur dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait des crises autrefois. Rien n'avait été facile. Ma mère s'était sérieusement mise à boire lorsque mon père est mort suite à un braquage il y a cinq ans. C'était devenu un véritable enfer par la suite. Mais Phil était arrivé deux ans plus tard et ma mère avait repris du poil de la bête grâce à lui. J'en étais heureuse pour elle, mais quelque chose subsistait en moi... Depuis, je ne cessais de la provoquer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... On en était arrivé au point de non retour. J'allais quitter la maison familiale pour je ne sais où. Et bizarrement, je n'en éprouvais aucune amertume. Juste du soulagement.

J'étais revenue à moi dans un cri rageur suite à mes pensées. Je m'étais avancée vers la porte et je l'avais claquée bruyamment. Lui montrant clairement qui si elle était en colère, je l'étais aussi. J'allais partir et j'allais enfin vivre ma vie.

… Fin du flash-back...

-**Entrée mesdemoiselles. **Nous dis la directrice en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Elle nous regarde quelques instants, puis nous indique d'approcher.

-**Je vous ai amené la nouvelle madame Cullen. **Ma camarade de chambre fait un petit signe de révérence puis s'apprête à sortir du bureau lorsqu'elle est interpellé par la directrice.

-**Attends une seconde Alice. J'aimerais que tu restes encore un peu s'il te plaît. **Elle nous indique les chaises face à elle pour que nous nous asseyons.

-**Bien. Isabella vient d'arriver et j'aimerais que tu sois son guide pendant quelques temps. Elle aura besoin d'une personne pour l'aider à s'accoutumer à notre rythme et je pense que tu serais la mieux placée pour ça et pour.. Je ne sais, peut-être devenir son amie. **Finit-elle un sourire aux lèvres tandis que je grimace.

-**Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée Madame? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le souhait de Bella. **Je regarde Alice surprise, Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?

-**Et bien, le mieux est de lui demander. Isabella, aimerais-tu qu'Alice soit ton guide pendant ****quelques jours ? **Madame Cullen n'a pas refait référence au terme « amis »; ce qui me convient parfaitement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder ici. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire et je ne compte pas rester ici plus de quelques jours... Hors de question !

Lorsque je me tourne vers ma voisine, elle a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et semble attentive à ma réponse. Cela me fait sourire malgré moi... Jeune fille innocente qu'elle peut être.

-**Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas. **Pour ce que ça changeait. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit.

-**Très bien. Dans ce cas, Alice je te laisse la présenter aux différents professeurs et lui montrer l'établissement. **Je vois la jambe de ma voisine commencer à s'exciter. On diraitt qu'elle jubile, limite si elle ne saute pas sur place. Je commence à regretter l'idée d'avoir dit oui à cette nana.-**Etant donné que vous êtes dans la même classe, cela facilitera l'habilitation. **Alice fait un signe affirmatif de la tête et ensuite se lève. J'en fais de même et m'apprête à sortir.

-**Hum... Isabella juste une dernière chose. **Je me retourne, toujours silencieuse vers la directrice et remarque le sourire en coin qu'elle affiche.-**Toutes les jeunes filles qui sont ici ont un passé assez difficile, je suis au courant du vôtre... **Ses yeux se font affectueux un instant, comme si elle m'insufflait son respect et sa compassion. Chose dont je n'ai nullement besoin, Puis elle continue.-**J'ose juste espérer que vous ne jugerez personne aux premiers abords, Il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. N'est-ce pas ? **Que veut-elle dire par là ? Pourquoi sourit-elle autant ? **-Sachez vous montrer respectueuse vis-à-vis de vos camarades. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous savez où est mon bureau. **Elle me fait un clin d'oeil avant de m'indiquer la porte de la tête. Je lui fais un léger sourire puis je sors finalement. Constatant qu'Alice est déjà sortie. Ce collège est très étrange..

… Flash-Back...

Je n'étais ressortie de ma chambre que plus tard dans la soirée. J'avais décidé de jouer à la reine du silence. J'ignorais royalement ma mère tandis qu'elle préparait le diner. Je m'installais sur l'un des tabourets face à elle et regardais un point dans le vide, la main sous le menton.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu me détestes autant ? **Je ne la regardais pas. Elle non plus ne me faisait pas face, Elle continuait sa préparation tandis qu'elle me parlait. J'avais toujours décidé de ne pas parler. Je me levais finalement et attrapais une bouteille de soda dans le frigo. Lorsque je refermais la porte, ma mère se trouvait derrière, le visage sombre et les traits un peu plus tirés.-**Voici la brochure de ta nouvelle école. Tu commences le 3 septembre. **Autrement dit dans deux semaines. Je pris la brochure sans lui répondre et remontai dans ma chambre.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, puis ouvris la brochure les larmes aux yeux. Je finis par la déchirer et la jeter sur le lit... J'avais juste eu le temps de voir écrit 'Bruton School' pensionnat pour fille.

…Fin du flash-back...

-**Alors c'est quoi ton histoire ? **Je viens à peine de refermer la porte du bureau de la directrice pour faire face à Alice, appuyée contre le mur les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-**Pourquoi je te la dirais ? **Elle se relève et m'emboite le pas.

-**Parce qu'on va devoir se supporter pendant plusieurs jours alors autant apprendre à se connaître non ? **Elle semble enthousiaste, comme si cette perspective l'enchantais réellement.

-**T'es pas obligée, rien ne t'y force Alice. **Je** c**ontinue sans lui prêter attention.

-**Ouais mais j'en ai envie. **Soudain,elle se stoppe et m'attrape le poignet pour m'arrêter à mon tour.-**Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée Bella. Et j'aimerais franchement pouvoir t'aider, mais ce que madame Cullen a dit tout à l'heure est vrai. On est toute ici parce qu'on a eu un passé assez difficile et crois moi, ça aide de parler. **Elle semble si sérieuse. Elle m'a presque touchée. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ses conneries. Et comme à mon habitude, je joue sur la provocation pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-**Ha bon ? Vraiment ? Et bien raconte moi ta vie à toi si ça aide ! **Je réplique irritée. Elle me regarde quelques secondes décontenancée puis souffle avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

-**D'accord. **Elle me regarde, se pose sur le mur à nos côtés et regarde ses pieds.-**Mon père me battait depuis l'âge de cinq ans. **Dit-elle d'une traite en retenant sa respiration. Une profonde confusion me gagne. Je n'aurais pas du lui demander cela. C'est mal venu de ma part et j'imagine ce qu'elle peut ressentir d'en parler à une personne qu'elle ne connait pas. Pourtant, elle se laisse glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol, les genoux repliés et le regard dans le vide.-**Ma mère elle... Elle venait tous les soirs dans ma chambre... Elle se glissait dans mes couvertures et elle me jurait que c'était la dernière fois. Elle me disait qu'il ne me ferait plus de mal... Mais tous les jours, c'était la même chose. **Je me sens faiblir devant ses révélations. Elle me parle librement de sa vie d'avant et elle semble encore certaine fois vivre les événements. Je la trouve extrêmement courageuse de m'avouer tout ça et je me sens soudainement prise de compassion envers elle, bien que je ne lui avouerais certainement pas.-**Il ne s'est pas arrêté. **Je me suis approchée et me suis assise à ses côtés. Je ne dis rien, je ne suis pas très habituée aux débordements d'affection, surtout avec une personne que je ne connais pas.

-**Je suis désolée. **J'ai juste réussie à chuchoter mes mots, les souvenirs de mon propre passé me revenant en tête. Je n'ai pas été battu par mon père, bien au contraire, il m'aimait plus que sa propre vie...Et je me sens égoïste de l'avoir pousser à me parler...-**J'ai... J'ai tué mon père. **J'ai parlé en regardant droit devant moi. Aucune expression ne filtre de mon visage.

-**Tu... Comment ça ? **J'ai un rire amer et me passe une main nerveuse sur le front.

-**J'avais à peine 11ans. Je devais aller faire du camping avec ma meilleure amie la semaine d'après et j'avais fait une crise à mon père pour qu'il m'emmène acheter ma tente et tout l'attirail de la parfaite campeuse. **J'eai juste un petit sourire au souvenir de mon père.-**Il cédait toujours à mes caprices et ce soir là n'était pas une exception. Il m'y a emmené... Mais il n'est jamais rentré, Je suis rentrée ce soir là avec ma mère et ce fut le début de l'enfer...**

**-Que s'est-il passé ? **Je tourne mon visage vers Alice et j'essaie de me montrer impassible, mais les souvenirs de cette nuit hantent encore mes nuits aujourd'hui et je mentirais si j'affirmais que cela ne m'affectait plus. Je vois dans ce regard un profond intérêt, mais ce n'est nullement une curiosité mal placée. Elle veut connaître mon histoire tout simplement. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas en parler, mais elle m'a confié une partie de son passé alors je me sens un peu obligée de lui raconter le mien.

-**J'étais entrain de choisir la couleur de ma tente, lorsqu'un type est entré dans le magasin, une cagoule sur la tête. On ne voyait pas son visage. Il avait une arme à la main et semblait paniqué parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.** Mes yeux s'assombrissent et la colère du moment refait quelque peu surface.-**Il a commencé à menacer toutes les personnes dans le magasin. Mon père m'a dit de m'allonger et de ne pas bouger. Il s'est levé et a tenté de négocier avec le braqueur... **Alice réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire. Je sais qu'elle doit se demander pourquoi il s'est jeté dans le gueule du loup et j'avoue que malgré que je connaissais mon père, je me posais moi aussi encore cette question.-**Mon père était flic...**

Elle semble subitement comprendre le pourquoi du comment et me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.-**On a tous un passé Bella. **Elle me fait un petit sourire compatissant alors que mes souvenirs reviennent à toutes allures dans ma tête. Je grimace et essaie de reprendre le dessus.-**Et donc ? Comment se fait-il que tu es atterris ici ? **Elle semble être plus légère. Un sourire franc l'anime soudainement, suivi d'un regard malicieux. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

-**Ma mère... Ma mère m'a trouvé avec un garçon nu dans ma chambre. **J'ai un rire amer en repensant à cette dernière et ses nouvelles résolutions. Elle croit qu'après cette dernière année dans cette école, je reviendrais plus mature à la maison. Elle pense que cet endroit peutt me faire évoluer. Moi, je n'y crois pas...

**-Ohohoh ! **Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'une lueur dans son regard s'anime, comme si elle vient d'avoir une idée.-**Il semblerait que tu sois pleine de ressources ! Je pense que tu te plairas dans cette école. **Elle me fait un clin d'oeil énigmatique puis se relève. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me plaire ici. J'ai juste envie de m'enfuir et de profiter de la vie. Est-ce trop demander ?

**-Ouais c'est ça !** Je lui réponds en me levant à mon tour. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour lui parler une nouvelle fois mais aucun son n'en sort. Alice le remarque et dans un sourire me demande ce qui m'arrive.

-**Je voulais juste.. Enfin, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'était devenu ton père et ta mère... **Je continueen baissant mes yeux sur mes mains. Elle se met à rire.

-**C'est ça ta question ? **Je relève la tête et acquiesce, ne trouvant vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que je viens de demander.-**Mon père est en prison et ma mère dans une clinique psychiatrique... **Je la regarde surprise.-**Et oui... Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est la façon dont tu en parles... **Je Continue.

-**Je n'ai plus de mal à en parler. J'ai beaucoup avancé depuis mon arrivée ici... **Elle me regarde ensuite avec un oeil insistant avant de reprendre.-**Je pense que tu y arriveras aussi... **Me dit-elle sur d'elle.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de fausses joies, ou encore d'argumenter sur ça. Elle a un sourire énigmatique une nouvelle fois et reprends son sac sur le sol.

Je la regarde suspicieuse et attrape mon sac moi aussi.-**Quelque chose me fait penser que tu ne me dis pas tout... **Elle me regarde, toujours souriante.

-**Et quelque chose me dit que toi non plus. **Elle parle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est en quelque sorte déstabilisant mais à la fois attirant. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle cache.

Nous nous toisons quelques instants, attendant que l'une de nous ne baisse les yeux. Notre petite trêve est terminée. Je ne sais pas si je veux d'Alice comme amie ou même si je veux lui raconter ma vie, mais je suis intriguée par cette nana. La cloche sonne subitement, me faisant sursauter.

-**On y va ? **Me dit ma voisine joyeusement, comme si tout ce qui vient de se passer n'était pas arriver. Je grimace et lui emboite le pas.

…

La pause de dix heures est la bienvenue. J'en ai assez des cours de mathématique. Ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de ne pas m'endormir sur ma table alors qu'Alice, qui s'est placée à mes côtés, suit admirablement le cours, soucieuse de toujours bien noter ce que la prof écrit au tableau. C'est exaspérant. Toujours suivre les règles, être une fille sage et docile. Heurk ! Ça me répugne !

Il reste dix minutes avant que la cloche sonne enfin ma pause bien méritée, Je souffle une nouvelle fois et m'avachis sur ma table, plaçant ma tête dans mes bras et regardant l'extérieur. J'ai une vue imprenable sur la cours. Celle-ci semble déserte. Il fait un léger soleil à l'extérieur, mais l'été est bel et bien fini. Je regarde le grand espace vert au milieu et c'est là que je les vois. Ils sont trois. Tout se passe au ralenti alors que je les admire, limite la bave aux lèvres.

Un grand baraqué est sur la droite. Il a les cheveux assez courts, bruns, une mâchoire droite et carrée, une musculature assez impressionnante. Il porte un jean brut, une chemise blanche avec sa veste par dessus. Je constate l'écusson de l'école sur le côté droit de cette dernière. Je croyais que c'était une école de fille...

Mes yeux s'attardent sur lui puis je regarde le type à ses côtés. Lui est blond, corpulence correcte également, bien qu'un peu moins musclé que celui à sa droite. Il a un visage plus dur, plus sérieux. Il porte des espèces de lunette qui lui donne un côté tout à fait sexy, sublimé par son jean clair et sa chemise bleue dont les manches sont retroussées sur ses avant bras. Je peux de là où je suis, admirer la force de ses bras lorsqu'il les contracte pour remettre son sac sur son épaule. Je peux voir la couleur blanchâtre de sa peau, bien que les détails ne me sont pas assez visibles pour mon plus grand malheur.

Il s'agite subitement, puis se tourne vers le troisième garçon. Il se jette soudainement sur lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il semble se chamailler... Je me relève un peu plus et essaie de m'approcher au maximum pour pouvoir les voir de la où je suis. Le dernier garçon se dégage de la prise du blond et relève la tête. C'est à cet instant que mon coeur loupe un battement. Il fronce les sourcils alors que ma bouche s'ouvre. Il m'a vu les regarder. Il me fixe du milieu de la cours et il ne décroche pas son regard du mien. Je suis transportée par la profondeur de son regard, par la délicatesse et la beauté de son visage. Il est à couper le souffle.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en retenant un frisson alors que je le regarde de la tête au pied.

Il a des cheveux châtains avec des reflets cuivrés, Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et lui donnent un côté sauvage mais terriblement sexy. Mes joues se réchauffent à mesure que je le regarde sous toutes les coutures. Je ne distingue pas réellement les détails de son visage mais je vos ses traits aquilins, sa mâchoire droite, son nez élégant, ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant. Waho ! Il est vraiment magnifique.

Il porte une chemise à petits carreaux bleu marine et blanc. Il l'a remonté sur ses bras et porte la veste de l'école par dessus, les manches relevées également. Il porte un jean comme les deux autres, sauf que ce dernier est délavé et lui tombe sur les hanches. Si tout à l'heure je croyais baver, là c'est sûr, l'eau me monte plus qu'à la bouche. Je me ventile le visage en continuant mon analyse tandis qu'il se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je le vois regarder les deux autres, puis il reporte son regard sur moi. Il continue de sourire tandis que le grand brun s'éloigne.

-**Bella tu viens ? **Je sursaute une nouvelle fois en entendant Alice dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement manquant presque de m'étaler sur le sol et regarde ma voisine contrariée.

-**T'es obligée de me faire peur comme ça ? **

**-Oh ça va ! J'ai juste remarqué que ça fait la dixième fois que tu souffle. Je croyais que tu voulais sortir un peu pendant la pause. Hors ça fait deux minutes que ça a sonné et que tu n'as pas bougé. Tu veux rester là peut-être ? **

**-Non... Je... J'étais ailleurs. **Je me lève, puis jette un dernier coup d'oeil vers la cours, mais il n'y est plus. Je ne peux pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer de déception et suis Alice dans les couloirs.

-**Tu le reverras t'en fais pas. **Elle regarde droit devant elle, alors qu'elle continue sa route vers la cours. Je relève les yeux vers elle, surprise qu'elle sache à qui je pensais.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Je lui réponds en levant les épaules. Elle me regarde et elle sourit. Comme d'habitude elle garde tout le mystère et ne semble pas vouloir me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit si expansive certaine fois alors que d'autre fois elle ne parle pas, juste elle sourit en me regardant de ses yeux énigmatiques. C'est très étrange.

…

Il est dix-sept heures passé lorsque je décide de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Les cours se sont terminés à quinze heures et je suis rentrée directement dans ma chambre. Je voulais me retrouver un peu seule. Cette journée a été un véritable calvaire. J'ai du écouter les profs, supporter les changements d'humeur d'Alice et ai du me présenter à chacun de mes cours. C'est seulement mon premier jour dans cette école et j'en ai déjà marre. Je n'aime pas suivre les règles et je commence à me dire que mon initiative de m'enfuir d'ici doit être rapidement prise en compte...

J'arrive enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment et m'assois sur le banc à côté de la porte. Alice est sortie dès la fin des cours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait plus tard et qu'en attendant j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me dise ce que j'ai à faire. Je suis assez grande pour me prendre en main.

Je sors mon paquet de cigarette et vais en allumer une lorsque deux pieds font irruption dans ma vision et qu'un raclement de gorge retentit. Je relève le regard abandonnant l'idée alléchante d'une bonne cigarette et tombe sur deux yeux verts envoutants.

-**Je peux m'assoir ? **Il me fixe avec un regard hypnotisant. Brrr... J'en ai des frissons partout. Je lui fais un petit signe lui indiquant la place à mes côtés.

-**Vas-y. **Il hésite une seconde puis finit par s'assoir. Il me regarde puis regarde le paquet de cigarette dans mes mains. Il hésite une seconde et en prend une. Nous nous fixons sans un mot tandis qu'il porte la cigarette à ses lèvres et qu'il sort un briquet de sa poche. Il allume sa clope et commence à tirer des bouffées sans que je n'ai bougé d'un centimètre. Je suis hypnotisée par son regard dans le mien et j'ai une putain d'envie d'être cette chose pendue à ses lèvres. Il continue toujours en me fixant de son regard pénétrant. Je vois la fumée sortir de ses narines. Je vois sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. Je vois la clope toucher sa bouche. Putain ! Pourquoi je ne suis pas une cigarette ?

Il fume la dernière bouffée puis l'écrase sur le sol. Il s'humidifie une nouvelle fois les lèvres tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi doucement. Je retiens mon souffle. Je le regarde juste et viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est apparu devant moi. Son visage s'approche encore dangereusement du mien. Mon bas ventre se réchauffe alors que je sens une sensation d'humidité dans mon string. Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son souffle tape contre ce dernier. Je dois certainement rougir, mes lèvres sont entrouvertes et mon coeur bat la chamade. Je veux m'approcher pour juste savoir ce que cela fait de prendre cette bouche si tentante dans un baiser. Mais lorsque je vais faire un geste dans sa direction, il dévie légèrement et s'approche de mon oreille.

-**Merci pour la cigarette... Bella... **Je ne bouge plus. Je suis paralysée par le désir et j'ai des frissons partout sur le corps. Comment connait-il mon prénom ? Qui est-il ? Pourquoi je ressens tout ça depuis qu'il est à mes côtés ?

Lorsque je relève les yeux, il n'estplus là. J'ai mon paquet dans les mains et l'incroyable sensation d'avoir rêver tout ça. Je secoue la tête et décide de fumer plus tard. Il faut que je prenne une douche...

Je remonte calmement les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Lorsque je pénètre dans la chambre, Alice n'est toujours pas rentrée. Il est dix huit heures, il nous reste une heure avant de manger.

J'attrape des vêtements plus confortables dans ma commode et me dirige vers les douches de l'étage. Elles sont communes à toutes les filles, mais je ne suis pas pudique alors...

Je place mes vêtements sur le rebord du lavabo et commence à me déshabiller lorsque j'entends le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Alice entre et se pose à mes côtés. Elle me regarde mais ne dit aucun mot. Elle me sourit simplement et m'aide à enlever mon tee-shirt.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Je ne comprends. Pourquoi me déshabille-t-elle ? Que veut-elle ? Je ne suis pas habituée à ça avec une femme. Les hommes sont vraiment ce que j'aime et j'avoue que je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise.

-**Shut. Ne t'inquiète pas. **Elle me sourit un peu plus et continue de m'aider à enlever mes vêtements. Elle fait glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge sur mes épaules. Elle me regarde alors que je me retrouve à moitié nue devant elle. Elle me sourit et pose ses mains sur l'attache de mon pantalon.

-**Je peux le faire Alice. **Je tente de dire, mais je suis une nouvelle fois intriguée. J'ai la sensation qu'il faut que je la laisse faire. J'ai l'impression que je peux m'abandonner à elle. Qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal.

-**Laisse moi faire Bella. **Me dit-elle alors qu'elle retire mes mains de ma ceinture. Elle défait les boutons de mon jean et le fait descendre sur mes jambes. Ses mains effleurent mes cuisses lorsqu'elle le fait descendre et aussi étrange que cela peut paraître, des frissons me gagnent. J'aime cette impression d'être observée, d'être appréciée... Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être seule avec Alice. Je ressens comme une autre présence.

Je lève le pied droit pour extraire le pantalon et en fait de même avec l'autre pied. Puis je relève les yeux vers Alice. Elle pose ses mains sur le bord de mon string et se mord la lèvre inférieure. C'est étrange comme ce geste ressemble au mien. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devient oppressante. Je me sens différente soudainement. Comme si mon corps parle sans réfléchir. Je suis dans une sorte de transe et je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe. Mon sous vêtement descend sur mes jambes, me dévoilant nue devant Alice. Elle me fait un léger sourire essayant certainement de me rassurer puis se dirige vers la douche et allume l'eau. Elle règle la température et m'indique de la rejoindre.

-**Alice tu vas être trempée. **Elle s'avance jusqu'à moi. Elle attrape mes mains et me guide sous l'eau chaude. La température m'apaise immédiatement tandis qu'elle prend un gant et commence à me savonner. Elle s'applique à tout nettoyer. Ses mains me caressent tandis que la mousse tombe le long de mon ventre et de mes jambes.

-**Mouille toi les cheveux. **Elle parle doucement, son regard reste rivé sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle lave chaque partie de mon corps et n'est nullement déconcertée par ses actions. Elle reste concentrée et à aucun moment elle ne fait un geste déplacé. Je place mon visage ainsi que mes cheveux sous le jet d'eau et commence à me tremper, oubliant même sa présence.

Je sens sa main effleurer mes seins. Elle ne porte plus de gant et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me provoque une salve de chaleur incontrôlée. Je soupire de bien-être malgré moi et tente de garder la tête froide. Mes mains se serrent contre le mur derrière moi tandis que je me mords la lèvre.-**Relaxe toi Bella... **Elle place ses mains dans mes cheveux et commence un léger massage. Je sens l'odeur de mon shampoing, je suis hypnotisée par son toucher et me sens perdre pied... Ma tête se détend et mon corps me lâche. Mon dos se pose contre le mur derrière moi tandis que je me laisse aller à la douceur de l'instant. Je sens ensuite l'eau diminuée et les mains dans mes cheveux me quitter. J'entends un vague murmure et ouvre vivement les yeux pensant que nous ne sommes plus seules. Mais lorsque je les ouvre, je suis seule, nue et trempée sous les jets d'eaux. Il n'y a plus personne.

Je regarde autour de moi alors que je remarque qu'une légère vapeur s'est installée autour de nous.-**Alice ? **Ma voix tremble tandis que j'avance jusqu'à ma serviette. Je m'entoure de cette dernière et fais le tour des lieux.-**Alice ? **Elle est réellement partie ? Ou alors ai-je rêvé ? Je perds la tête ! Réellement !

Je décide de laisser tomber pour le moment et me rapproche des vêtements que j'ai posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Ma bouche s'ouvre de surprise. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Les vêtements que j'ai choisis ne sont plus les mêmes. À la place de ce que j'ai choisi, une robe noire y est installée ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge noire en dentelle et un string assorti. Je baisse les yeux et constate qu'au sol, est posé une paire de chaussures à talon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Putain !

Je relève les yeux vers mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux sont quelque peu assombris. Mon corps est légèrement rosé, je suis entourée de vapeur et mes cheveux dégoulinent sur mes épaules et dans mon dos. Je me passe une main sur mon front et reprends ma respiration qui est chamboulée.

Je reporte mon attention sur les vêtements devant moi, puis souffle pour me donner du courage. J'enfile les sous vêtements et ne peux m'empêcher de me regarder dans le miroir. Je suis sexy et me demande pour quelle raison je dois m'habiller de la sorte. Sans sourciller d'avantage, je prends la robe et la mets doucement. L'effet du tissus sur mon corps est très agréable. La matière cotonneuse noire est souple et épouse merveilleusement mes formes. Je me sens désirable et terriblement tentante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Alice a décidé de ce que je dois porter ce soir, et finalement je n'y fais pas plus attention parce que je me sens belle... Et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Je décide de me maquiller légèrement, mettant mes lèvres en valeur avec un rouge à lèvre. Mes yeux sont relevés par une couleur plus sombre presque cendrée rappelant la couleur foncée de la robe. Je me mets un peu de far à joue, puis du mascara et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Ils sont encore humides et boucleront plus que nécessaire une fois sécher mais ça donne une impression d'indomptable à ma tenue. J'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans un rôle. D'être une autre personne. Et ça me plait... Plus que ce que j'aurais cru d'ailleurs. C'est surprenant tout ce que j'apprends sur moi rien qu'en une journée. Mais foutrement déstabilisant également.

J'inspecte une dernière fois ma tenue dans la glace face à moi, puis sors de la salle de bain. Plusieurs nanas sortent de leurs chambres pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il est vingt heures passé et le self doit être ouvert.

Lorsque je passe à leur côté, elles me regardent pour certaines admiratives, pour d'autres curieuses, et enfin certaines avec jalousie. Je ne suis pas plus dérangée que cela par leurs attentions et continue ma route.

Lorsque j'arrive au niveau du réfectoire, je suis subjuguée par la taille de la pièce. Une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer le soleil extérieur dans la salle. Ce dernier se couche, laissant des traces rouges orangées sur son passage. De longues tables sont installées les unes à côté des autres. Plusieurs groupes y sont déjà installés. Tout le monde semble trop pris par son repas pour me voir arriver. Ce qui me rassure grandement car un petit moment de panique me gagne. Je suis derrière la baie vitrée et souffle pour me donner du courage. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de m'habiller comme ça pour aller diner. Je veux faire demi-tour lorsque mes yeux s'accrochent de nouveau à un océan de vert. Il est tout au bout de la salle, sur une table placée en hauteur par rapport aux autres. Je remarque qu'il y a à ses côtés les deux autres garçons de ce matin ainsi que la directrice. Mais qui sont-ils ?

Il me regarde et me sourit. Ses yeux me détaillent tandis qu'il bouge légèrement de la main me disant d'entrer. Je ne réfléchis pas plus. Je réajuste ma robe, puis m'avance vers l'entrée du réfectoire. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux et entre enfin dans l'endroit bruyant. Il sourit plus grandement, puis me détaille de la tête au pied. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissent. J'ai l'impression d'être sa proie et ça m'excite à un point...

J'attrape mon plateau et essaie de me concentrer sur les plats devant moi. Plusieurs fois, mes yeux dévient vers lui. Il me regarde et semble m'indiquer ce que je dois prendre comme nourriture. Chaque fois que ma main s'approche d'un des plats devant moi, il me regarde en arquant un sourcil, me faisant comprendre que je n'ai pas une réelle intention de gouter la chose gluante dans l'assiette. Cela m'amuse beaucoup de jouer avec lui par de simple regard. C'est étrange l'attraction que j'éprouve envers lui et ce qui me parait le plus étrange et que ce côté « contrôlé » qu'il me fait subir depuis cinq bonne minutes maintenant m'attire. J'ai l'impression que je dois lui obéir et prendre ce qu'il désire. Mes cuisses se frottent l'une à l'autre, tentant tant bien que mal d'atténuer le feu qui s'empare de moi petit à petit. Il ne cesse de me regarder. Son regard est puissant et divinement attirant. Je veux le provoquer un peu, voir les réactions qu'il peut avoir si...

Je lui souris malicieusement, et m'avance vers l'une des tables face à lui à peu près vide. Deux filles sont de l'autre côté de ma table mais semblent trop occupées à parler de je ne sais quoi. J'ai la liberté de mouvements, étant presque certaine que personne ne peut me voir.

J'attrape une des carottes qui est dans mon assiette et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je suis juste face à lui. Il peut pratiquement tout voir de moi, que ce soit le haut de mon corps ou le bas étant donné que la table n'est pas fermée devant, ni sur les côtés. Toujours souriante, je décide de croiser mes jambes sensuellement, en plongeant ma carotte dans la mayonnaise pour ensuite la placer dans ma bouche. Je referme mes lèvres sur le légume et le regarde droit dans les yeux en savourant le goût de l'aliment. Il déglutit tandis que je vois ses mains se resserrer sur la table.

Je ne démords pas, et continue ma provocation de plus en plus osée, repoussant chaque fois les limites. Je me lèche les doigts, gémissant pratiquement à chaque bouchée, et tortille mes jambes en faisant remonter mes chevilles légèrement. Certaines fois, voulant toujours plus, j'écarte les cuisses et le laisse entrevoir mon string. Il reste rivé sur moi. Sa bouche est entrouverte et son corps semble terriblement tendu. Je jubile. Je suis heureuse de voir l'effet que j'ai sur lui et suis surexcitée. À force de vouloir l'allumer de la sorte, j'en suis arrivée à un point où j'ai une envie brutale de lui. Je le veux tout de suite ! Sans retenue. Je décide de continuer mon petit jeu en attrapant un **chamallow.** Discrètement, en étant sûre qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me voir, je parcoure le long de mon corps avec le bonbon. Lentement, très lentement, je le fais descendre sur ma poitrine, entre mes seins. Edward semble subjugué par le morceau de guimauve et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-**Je te cherchais partout. **Je sursaute en entendant la voix d'Alice à mes côtés et me m'empresse d'avaler mon jouet du moment. Je soupire et tourne le visage vers elle. Elle s'assois à mes côtés et me regarde interrogative. Je commence à m'habituer à ses changements d'humeur.

-**Je pourrais dire la même chose. **Elle ne dit rien et regarde ce qui retenait mon attention quelques secondes plutôt.-**C'était quoi ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure ? Et puis pourquoi ses fringues ? Tu aurais pu au moins me demander mon avis non ? **J'admets que la tenue est bien choisie et que cela me plait de me pavaner devant lui habillée comme ça, mais ça n'empêche en rien que je suis seule maître de mes mouvements et de mes choix. Elle n'a pas à prendre de décision pour moi. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur la table face à nous tandis qu'elle reprend.

-**C'était nécessaire. **Je continue de la regarder sans réellement comprendre.-**Tu comprendras bien assez tôt ne t'en fais pas. **Dit-elle en reportant ses yeux vers moi. Je soupire de lassitude. Je commence à en avoir assez de tout ses mystères et j'ai franchement pas envie de ça. Je me lève et la regarde de toute ma hauteur.

-**Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de tout ça. Je sais pas ce que tu attends de moi Alice mais je m'en tape. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant. **Je prends mon plateau, lance un dernier regard vers sa table à lui et me dépêche de sortir de cet endroit devenu suffoquant. Je suis excitée, énervée, frustrée... Toutes ces émotions ne cessent de m'animer et je me sens assez lasse de tout ça.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Il est vingt-deux heures passé et j'ai franchement envie de fumer. Alice n'est toujours pas rentrée mais je décide de ne pas m'en soucier. J'attrape le gilet sur mon lit et sors en douce par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

L'air extérieur me fait du bien. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il n'y a personne et sors enfin mon paquet de cigarette. J'allume la nicotine salvatrice et me laisse aller à la douceur de la nuit. Un petit air fzit voler mes cheveux tandis que je lève les yeux vers un ciel magnifiquement étoilé. Je suis perdue dans ma contemplation lorsque deux mains se posent sur mes yeux. Une petite silhouette se colle contre mon dos alors que je sens ses seins s'écraser contre moi. Je retiens un cri et fais tomber ma cigarette sur le sol.

-**Il est l'heure. **Alice me chuchote à l'oreille tandis que je la sens s'agiter.

-**Mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. **Elle sort un foulard et me le place sur les yeux.-**Mais qu'est-ce que...**

-**Désolée Bella mais il le faut. Laisse moi te guider d'accord ? **

-**Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Et où est-ce qu'on va ? **Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres tandis que je ne vois plus rien.

-**Laisse toi juste guider. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. **Je suis tellement curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle me prépare. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de me laisser faire. C'est instinctif. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules tandis qu'elle me guide, sa bouche près de mon oreille. Je n'entends rien autour, je sens juste la brise de vent. Je suis de nouveau excitée par la situation. Tout ce mystère, c'est étrange, envoutant et j'ai envie de plus. Comme si mon corps m'entrainait vers une libération imminente. Je sens qu'en suivant Alice, rien ne sera pareil, que quelque chose en moi va se révéler et j'ai hâte d'enfin comprendre ce qui se passe.

J'entends le bruit métallique d'une porte. Je sens une odeur de vapeur étrange, l'air change brusquement. La brise a fait place à une chaleur suffocante. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux me collent dans le cou et mon corps commence à devenir un véritable brasier.

-**Attention, il y a des marches. Accroche toi à moi. **Je place mes mains dans celle d'Alice et me laisse emportée à nouveau vers je ne sais où. Pourquoi lui faire autant confiance ? Ou m'emmène-t-elle ? Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, et je n'en saurais jamais la raison.

J'entends nos chaussures claquer sur le sol, puis une musique envahit mes sens. C'est sensuel, toujours plus étrange et enivrant. Je tente de ressentir des choses autour. Je tente de comprendre l'endroit où je me trouve, mais je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. Des gémissements ont envahis mon ouïe et mon cerveau s'est comme déconnecté. Je me sens observée et j'aime ça plus que je ne le croyais. L'humidité dans mon sous vêtement se met à ruisseler sur le haut de mes cuisses. Alice pose ses mains sur mes bras et glisse lentement ses lèvres dans mon cou.-**Tu vas aimer Bella... Je te le promets... **Me dit-elle les lèvres contre ma peau. Je sens sa langue lécher mon oreille puis plus rien. Je ne sens plus sa présence à mes côtés. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au milieu d'une pièce surchauffée. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je le sais.

Un souffle arrive jusqu'à ma nuque. Je me retourne instinctivement vers l'endroit d'où il provient et tente d'entendre un autre son que les gémissements qui peut m'indiquer qui vient de faire ça. Je sens ensuite une présence derrière moi. Un torse d'homme. J'en suis pratiquement sûre zu vue de la taille de la personne et du son délicieux d'un grognement. Je mouille de plus en plus, me mordant la lèvre en me retenant de gémir. Ce grognement purement primitif a eu le don de m'exciter encore plus. Je dois avoir les yeux noircis par le désir alors que ma respiration est définitivement chamboulée.-**Qui est là ? **J'ai juste réussie à couiner mes paroles lorsque je sens deux doigts se poser sur mes bras. Le toucher est doux mais semble tremblant.-**Qui es-tu ? **La sensation de la personne face à moi augmente., Je sens la caresse d'une chevelure contre mon front, tandis que mes mains se sont mises à vouloir toucher la personne.

Doucement, j'ose porter mes doigts vers ce qui me semble être un visage. Je sens ses cheveux entre mes mains. Je sens son souffle se lâcher à chacun de mes mouvements. Je le sens s'approcher de plus en plus de moi. Mes mains descendent vers son front, je le touche effleurant ses yeux qui se sont fermés sous mon analyse. Puis je touche sa mâchoire, son nez, ses joues. Tout y passe. Je me sens envahie par le désir de plus en plus ardent tandis que j'ai l'impression que son visage s'approche du mien.-**Que fais-tu ? **Je lui pose cette question par pur réflexe parce que je ne contrôle pas la situation bien que j'ai envie de le sentir plus près. Toujours plus près. Pour contraster à mes paroles, je m'approche moi-même de lui et pose mes mains sur ses avants bras musclés qui me paraissent bien plus forts que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

-**Je vais t'embrasser Bella... **Je me mordille la lèvre alors que j'étouffe de justesse un gémissement incontrôlé.-**Puis je te baiserais... Ici... Et ce soir... **Je reconnais cette voix. Je reconnais cette chaleur suave et envoutante qui me parle. Son index se pose sur ma lèvre coinçée entre mes lèvres tandis que je gémis d'anticipation. Malgré cela, plusieurs questions subsistent et je veux qu'il y réponde.

-**Pourquoi me cacher les yeux? Je veux te voir. **Je tente en décalant mes mains sur son torse. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et son corps se colle au mien.

-**Parce que je veux juste que tu ressentes ce soir... Tu seras sous mon contrôle et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu n'auras pas hurler de plaisir. **Il pose ses lèvres une première fois subtilement sur les miennes.-**Prépare toi Bella. Je vais te faire jouir toute la nuit... **Puis il pose sa bouche contre la mienne une bonne fois pour toute. Je gémis brutalement contre ses lèvres. Mes mains remontent jusqu'à sa nuque et j'enroule mes doigts dans ses cheveux essayant de ramener le plus près possible son visage du mien. Je veux me fondre en lui. Je veux qu'il me contrôle corps et âme... Je n'ai plus que ça en tête. Plaisir et contrôle.

**-Oui... **Je gémis sur ses lèvres. Il resserre ses bras autour de mon corps et force le passage de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Le goût de son haleine contre mon palais est tout simplement grandiose. Je suis loin, très loin de ma vie. Je me sens vivante et puissante, bien que je sais être sous son contrôle. Je suis excitée et pire que ça, je suis dominée …

-**Tu aimes êtres dominée n'est-ce pas Bella ? Tu aimes être sous mon contrôle. **J'entends la froideur dans sa voix. Je sens que ce n'est que des affirmations et je suis d'autant plus prise dans la passion.

-**Oui. **Je réussis à dire, le souffle erratique. Ses mains se posent sur mes seins et il les malaxe sans ménagement par dessus ma robe.

-**J'aime te sentir à ma merci... **Sa langue suçe ma clavicule alors que ses doigts pincent mes tétons. Je gémis de plus en plus fort et bascule la tête en arrière lui permettant un meilleur accès. C'est à cet instant que j'ai chaviré. Mon corps est sien et je me laisse pleinement aller à tout ce qu'il me fait.

Ses mains défont la fermeture éclaire de ma robe. Sa bouche suce avidement ma peau laissant des traces brûlantes sur son passage. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud, une fine pellicule apparait sur ma nuque et mon front. Je suis en transe. Tout est plus fort dans l'obscurité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ni où nous sommes mais je suis littéralement prise dans ses filets.

Je sens la robe s'échouer au sol alors que ses mains avides palpent mes fesses sans retenue. Il grogne contre ma peau. Ses dents ripent sur mes épaules. Son bassin se colle au mien tandis qu'il entame un délicieux mouvement. Certaine fois, il pousse son érection contre mon aine plus fortement, me faisant gémir d'avantage. Je n'en peux déjà plus.

Ses lèvres remontent vers mon oreille et sa langue lèche d'abord mon lobe sensuellement. Ce geste contraste admirablement avec la fougue de ses mains sur mon corps. Je suis nue devant lui, je le sais, mais je n'en suis que plus excitée. Il peut m'attacher et me faire ce qu'il veut tellement je m'abandonne à son pouvoir.

-**Je veux juste te dire une chose avant de commencer notre séance... Mon prénom est Edward. Sache le lorsque tu le hurleras. **Me dit-il la mâchoire serrée et le souffle haletant.

Je ne réponds rien à ça. Je suis trop obnubilée par toutes les sensations que son corps me procure. Edward... Son nom est tellement décalé. Comme s'il venait d'un autre temps. Le mien me fait penser à la même chose d'ailleurs. Isabella, n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un prénom moderne. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il veut que je hurle son prénom lorsque j'arriverais à mon apogée. Merde ! Jamais je n'ai ressenti ça... Ce truc qui, bien que cela fait un moment que je ne suis plus vierge, me fait me novice entre ses mains, presque intimidée et impuissante. Mais ça me stimule d'avantage. Je suis sa soumise et cette sensation de domination me remplit de joie à un point que je ne peux même pas imaginer.

Mon coeur bat vite et tellement fort, mon corps doit être bouillant. Je suis dans un état second... Il remonte sa bouche vers la mienne et me prend brusquement entre ses lèvres. Je soupire d'aise lorsque sa langue s'insinue dans mon palai. Mes membres tremblent sous son toucher. Il effleure chaque fois ma peau mais ne la touche pas complètement. J'en ai assez de cette attente. Je veux qu'il me touche pleinement. Je veux être soulagée de ce feu en moi. Je cherche sa main et la plaque contre ma poitrine.-**Touche moi Edward... S'il te plait. **Le fait de ne pas le voir me donne du courage. Je me sens puissante et sûre de moi. J'entends un grondement sortir fébrilement de sa gorge et me retiens de gémir d'avantage.

Il répond à ma demande en se jetant sur mes seins. Sa langue joue avec mes pointes durcies tandis que ses doigts descendent vers mon intimité surchauffée. Il commence à me caresser par dessus le tissu.-**Plus... S'il te plait. **Un autre grognement, une autre plainte. Il saisit brusquement une large mèche de mes cheveux et tire dessus mais pas au point de me faire du mal.

-**Arrête de demander Isabella ! **Sa voix a changé. Elle est plus autoritaire, plus froide.-**Tu auras ce que j'aurais décidé. **Il tire encore sur mes cheveux alors que je laisse filtrer un nouveau gémissement. Je suis de plus en plus humide et haletante.-**On s'est bien compris ? Tu feras ce que je te demanderais sinon tu auras droit à une punition. **Je sais que ce n'est pas très sain, mais j'ai envie de cette punition. Je veux gouter à tout ce qu'il me donnera.

-**Oui... **Il resserre encore sa prise sur mes cheveux.

-**Oui qui ? **Souffle-t-il durement contre ma bouche. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je suis dans mon rôle et je sais parfaitement ce que je dois dire.

-**Oui maitre. **Lui dis-je d'une voix sûre et directe. Il laisse tomber sa main sur ma nuque et je sais à cet instant que tout va basculer...

Mon string est déchiré, mes mains sont saisies tandis qu'il enroule avidement sa langue avec la mienne. Je sens qu'il me fait reculer et qu'il me place sur une chose dure et froide. Son érection frotte outrageusement contre ma cuisse. Il libère finalement ma bouche et me plaque contre la surface froide. Je gémis toujours...

-**Tu comprends vite Isabella. **Murmure-il à mon oreille. Je sens une de ses mains traçer la courbe de mes hanches, il la glisse jusqu'à ma cuisse qu'il remonte sur son flan. Je sens son caleçon. Il a enlevé son pantalon et la barrière entre nos deux sexes est plus qu'amoindrie. Elle parait tellement imposante. Il doit-être superbement monté et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de l'avoir en moi et de le sentir me remplir pleinement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser mes hanches vers lui pour sentir plus encore sa queue contre mon intimité. Mes mains essaient de se détacher de l'étau de celles d'Edward. Je grogne de frustration lorsque je le sens raffermir sa prise sur mes poignets.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je dis Isabella ? J'ai dis que je te dirais ce que tu devras faire ! **Je sens son souffle court contre ma joue, je sens ses cheveux effleurer mon front. Je peux imaginer son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Putain ! Je vais mourir de désir ! -**Puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce que les mots « je te contrôle » veulent dire, je vais te montrer. **Ses mains lâchent les miennes, il m'aide à me relever et me guide doucement pour me mettre à genoux. Je sais ce qu'il veut et j'en salive d'avance. J'entends le froissement d'un vêtement enlevé et sens la douceur d'une peau contre ma bouche.-**Suce moi. **Ces simples mots suffisent à me bruler. Je me lècheles lèvres d'anticipation.-**J'ai dit suce moi... Isabella. **Son gland se représente une nouvelle fois contre mes lèvres et c'est dans un soupir d'extase que je l'accueille dans ma bouche.-**Oui... Fais moi plaisir... **Je suce le bout de son gland, goutant à la petite goutte de pré-sperme qui s'en échappe. C'est divin... à tel point que je mouille de plus en plus. Je pousse mes lèvres contre toute sa longueur et je l'engloutis le plus que je peux.-**Putain... **Je sens ses jambes fléchirent lorsque je l'ai entièrement en bouche tandis que sa main se place dans mes cheveux.-**Vas-y ma belle... **Je me recule laissant juste son gland entre mes lèvres, puis reviens brusquement prenant sa longueur plus loin encore dans ma bouche. Ses doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux et je gémis de plaisir de l'avoir contre mon palai.

Je commence un va et vient à la fois doux et lent, puis fougueux et profond. Il pousse des hanches de plus en plus vers moi, des grognements sortent de sa gorge constamment, mais ils ne sont là que pour m'exciter encore plus. Je remonte une de mes mains contre ses bourses et commence à les malaxer alors que je creuse mes lèvres pour l'aspirer plus fortement dans ma bouche. Je détends ma gorge et fais taper son gland une première fois dans ma bouche alors que je presse plus durement ses bourses.-**Putain Bella ! **Il perd le contrôle... Je commence à lui faire perdre pied et j'en suis ravie. Cela me donne envie de toujours plus. Je recule mon visage et reviens brusquement l'enfonçant jusqu'au fond de ma gorge d'une seule traite.-**O..oOui..**Il était essoufflé alors que sa voix déraille. Je prends du plaisir à le sentir ainsi, et je sais que notre plaisir ne fait que commencer.-**A.. Aarrête... Isa.. Bella... Stop... Je... **Ses hanches tapant contre mes lèvres contrastent avec ses mots. J'imagine ses yeux fermés et sa tête basculée en arrière tellement il prend du plaisir. -**Oui... Oui... Putain ! Oui... **Il semble baisser les armes. Plus je l'aspire et plus ses mots sont désespérés. Il ne va pas tarder à jouir tandis que j'augmente encore le rythme de mes vas et viens infernaux contre sa longueur.-**Vas-y... Oui. **J'entends à sa voix qu'il a la mâchoire contractée. Il devient de plus en plus crispé et ses muscles tremblent.-**Je vais... Bella... Je vais... **Il essaie de se séparer de mon corps pour jouir, mais il n'en est pas question. Je veux tout de lui. Je veux avoir son jus dans bouche, le gouter sans retenu. Je déplace mes mains de ses bourses et je les posent sur ses fesses. Je le griffe légèrement alors que je joue de ma langue sur sa longueur. Chaque fois que j'entre sa queue au fond de ma gorge, je fais ripper mes dents contre son gland le faisant se contracter.-**Putain ! **Il tape une nouvelle fois contre ma gorge et soudain tout ses muscles se tendent alors que sa poigne dans mes cheveux devient presque douloureuse.-**Ouiiii ! **Il éjacule en de grandes giclées dans ma bouche. J'avale le tout, me délectant de son jus dans ma gorge. Je me lèche les lèvres ne voulant rien laisser, puis attrape longueur une nouvelle fois que je m'applique à nettoyer tout en gémissant.

Il reprend doucement son souffle. Je le sens se reculer une fois ma tâche terminée. Il m'aide à me relever et se recolle contre moi, son érection déjà de retour.

-**Tu as été une très vilaine fille Isabella... M'avaler comme ça dans ta si jolie petite bouche. **Je sais qu'il ne me l'a pas demandé. Je n'ai pas obéit à ce qu'il désirait et je sais que j'aurais droit à une punition.-**Allonge toi. **Me dit-il en poussant contre la chose froide qu'il y a derrière moi. Il me pose tendrement sur le bois, me rappelant que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu, puis recommence à me caresser. -**Je t'avais dit que tu aurais une punition si tu me désobéissais... **Quelque choses d'étrange glisse sur mes jambes. Il m'écarte les cuisses, alors que je halète d'impatience. Est-ce une planche de bois ? Je ne sais pas réellement, je sens juste une chose tiède et lisse passer sur ma féminité. Edward la descend le long de ma cuisse et la remonte quelques secondes. Je crispe mes mains d'anticipation sur la surface me soutenant. Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il va faire.

Puis, le premier coup est porté. C'est léger mais puissant en même temps. Il frappe l'intérieur de mes cuisses de façon à ce que je sentes juste le picotement du claquement du bois sur moi. Je gémis. Ça me plait d'être à sa merci... J'en veux encore et je crie de plaisir lorsque trois autres coups sont portés de nouveau. Il frôle chaque fois plus mon intimité et je sens l'humidité prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Mon jus coule sur mes cuisses et le long et ma fente. -**Compte avec moi Isabella. **Me dit-il de sa voix tendue. Je suis décontenancée par ses paroles mais me reprends rapidement et tout en gémissant je commence à compter les coups qui m'envoient des salves de douleur et de plaisir dans tout le corps.

-**Quatre. **Dis-je difficilement. Son autre main se pose sur mon sein et se met à le malaxer sans ménagement alors que...-**Cinq. **Je continue brusquement lorsque je sens un autre coup. Je devine son torse peser sur le mien.

-**Encore ? **Sa voix est de plus en plus rauque. Il est excité lui aussi. Ça lui plait tellement de me voir dans cet état.

-**Oui... **Gémis-je en me mordillant la langue retenant un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il donne un nouveau coup. **-Six. **Il respire de plus en plus fort.-**Sept, hui, neuf. **Des grognements, c'est de plus en plus chaud, autant pour lui que pour moi. Je me tortille sous le plaisir.-**Edward. **Gémis-je. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de l'avoir en moi.-**Continue à compter. **Souffle-t-il près de mon visage.

Il abat une fois de plus le bois contre ma cuisse et j'explose en hurlant.-**Dix ! **Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, on me retourne contre la table et relève mes fesses.

-**Bella... Je... **Il caresse mon cul et se délectant de ma semence sur mes cuisses. Ses doigts se dirigent vers mon vagin surtrempé.-**J'arrive pas...**Il entre deux doigts au fond de mon antre.-**Putain ! **Grogne-t-il alors qu'il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel je suis.-**Ne me demande pas d'être doux... **Sa voix sonne comme une plainte.-**S'il te plaît.. J'ai besoin... Merde ! Laisse moi te posséder. **Sa queue tend vers mon intimité. Je pousse mes fesses vers lui, retenant de moins en moins ma respiration complètement perturbée.

-**Oui. **Il pointe son gland à mon entrée.

-**Oui quoi ? Dis le. **Il entre de quelques centimètres...**Dis le. **Je me cambre alors que je pousse mes fesses, m'empalant sur sa longueur.

-**Possède moi. **Dis-je lorsqu'il est au fond de mon vagin. Il grogne subitement, alors que je le sens prendre appui sur ses genoux. Il me met à quatre pattes et place ses mains sur mes seins. Il revient vigoureusement en moi, en s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

-**Oui, Edward ! Encore ! **Il se retire pratiquement entièrement et revient plus fort.

-**Répète. **Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Je suis trop prise par le plaisir pour comprendre quoique ce soit d'autre que sa merveilleuse longueur au fond de moi. Je gémis de frustration lorsqu'il se retire et qu'il attend le souffle court.-**Répète le Isabella... **Me dit-il difficilement.

Il déplace ses mains sur mes hanches et entre de nouveau au fond de moi.

-Oh** merde ! C'est trop bon ! Edward ! **Je continue. Il grogne à l'entente de son nom, alors que je me cambre de plus en plus. Je veux le sentir toujours plus loin et plus fort.

-**Encore. **Me dit-il alors qu'il recommence à me faire languir.

-**Edward... **Je répète haletante. Il revient toujours plus fort et plus vite.

-**Bella, t'es si bonne... Tellement serrée. **Je peux entendre ses dents grincer alors qu'il doit contracter sa mâchoire.

-**Pour toi. Juste pour toi. **Je plaide. Ses doigts s'ancrent sur mes hanches, je suis sûre que j'aurais des marques demain mais qu'importe.

Ses mouvements deviennent presque désespérés alors que je perds pied. Mes parois se contractent autour de lui.-**Putain Bella. **

**-Edward... **Ses mains se détachent brutalement de mes hanches, il sort de ma moiteur et me retourne. Ses doigts passent derrière ma tête, il détache le foulard et grogne de plaisir devant la vision noire de mes yeux désireux.

Je le regarde avec envie et admiration. Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Ses yeux sont sombres, sa mâchoire est effectivement serrée, son torse touche ma poitrine chaque fois qu'il respire. Je souris alors qu'il remet sa queue à mon entrée. Je remonte mes chevilles sur ses hanches et l'encercle le plus fort que je le peux.

-**Regarde autour de toi. **Me dit-il tandis qu'il revient durement entre mes chairs. Il pose son front contre mon cou alors qu'il reprend des gestes toujours plus poussés.

Malgré le plaisir que j'éprouve, je ne peux empêcher ma tête de regarder autour de moi. Je reconnais le lieux comme une chaufferie apparemment. Nous sommes installés sur une table au centre de la pièce. Lorsque je fais le tour de l'endroit tout en gémissant le prénom de mon amant, je vois enfin que nous sommes pas seuls. Deux autres couples sont à nos côtés. Ils sont entrain de se toucher tout en nous regardant.

Je reconnais, le grand brun de tout à l'heure. Il a sa tête au niveau de la féminité d'une belle blonde pulpeuse. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir pendant un de mes cours, mais je n'y ai pas fait plus attention que ça. Elle nous regarde Edward et moi, tandis que son partenaire, lui fait plaisir avec sa bouche. Elle se touche les seins tout en se mordant les lèvres de plaisir.

Je reporte mon attention sur le couple à leurs côtés et suis scotchée une seconde par les personnes. C'est le blond de tout à l'heure également, mais cette fois, il est entrain de mettre ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alice. Mais où suis-je ?

Malgré mes interrogations et ma subite gêne une chose persiste. Je vois dans leurs yeux du désir et de l'envie. Cela m'excite d'avantage alors qu'une nouvelle coulée de mon jus glisse de mes lèvres intimes.-**Putain Bella. **Grogne Edward.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui, et resserre ma prise sur ses épaules.

-**Prends moi plus fort. **Lui dis-je alors que ses yeux se rétrécissent plus encore. Il feule tout en se jetant sur ma bouche et attrape mes chevilles pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il recommence à s'enfoncer rudement en moi, alors que je gémis contre ses lèvres. Je devine les autres autour se chauffer de plus en plus. J'entends les gémissements prononcés des filles et les grognements de plus en plus fort des garçons. Ça m'excite. Je suis à un niveau de plaisir que je n'ai jamais atteint. Toutes ces personnes nous regardant faire l'amour sont un pur délice et je me plais à m'exhiber de la sorte.

-**Je...Je vais... **Il n'arrive presque plus à parler, ses joues sont creusées tellement il lutte contre son apogée. Il veut faire durer le plaisir, mais je n'en peux plus moi non plus. Mes parois sont serrées contre sa queue et je hurle pratiquement à chacun de ses coups de reins.

-**Viens Edward. Je t'en supplie. **Il grogne encore et toujours. C'est incontrôlable, tellement prenant et terriblement excitant. Je mordille son cou et enfonce mes ongles dans ses épaules.

Une de ses mains glisse jusqu'à mon paquet de nerf. Il commence à le triturer sévèrement.-**Oui... Oui... Edward OUIiii.. là... Oui... Là... Encore... **Il le pince, le malaxe, le caresse.. C'est trop. Tout est trop. Les personnes autour, ses doigts, sa main, son sexe, ses yeux, son corps. Je n'en peux vraiment plus.

Mes parois se serrent brusquement sur sa longueur, je m'arc-boute subitement en criant le prénom d'Edward alors que je sens ses dents mordre ma clavicule, m'envoyant une nouvelle salve de plaisir.

-**Putain ! Bellaaaaa !**

**-Edwarddd ! **Nous jouissons ensembles. J'ai la tête dans le coton et le corps endolori par les frottements de la table, mais qu'importe... Je suis bien. Enfin sereine et libérée.

Edward a toujours sa tête dans mon cou alors qu'il reprend doucement sa respiration. Je sens sa longueur pointer de nouveau sur ma cuisse.

-**Humm... **Je peux m'empêcher en le sentant de nouveau excité. Il se relève malgré tout et m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds.

-**J'en ai encore envie. **Me dit-il sur les lèvres. Je souris et place mes mains autour de sa nuque.

-**Moi aussi... **Je lui réponds en recommençant à me frotter contre sa queue. Il grimace légèrement et se recule.

-**Où vas-tu ? **Je continue en voyant qu'il cherche ses vêtements du regard.

-**Si je reste ici, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. **Dit-il en évitant de me regarder...

-**Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche. **Je réplique en m'avançant vers lui et en l'entourant de mes bras.

-**Il faut que j'y aille... **Ajoute-t-il en enfilant son boxer et son jean. Je le regarde décontenancée. Il me fait quoi là ? Il me dit qu'il a encore envie de moi et il se casse. Non ! Je ne fais même plus attention aux couples autour de nous. J'entends des gémissements et des bruits sauvages mais je ne vois qu'Edward, remettant son tee-shirt.

-**On se reverra ? **Ma voix semble désespérée mais qu'importe. Il vient de me faire découvrir des choses et je n'ai qu'une envie, recommencer. Il relève le visage et me regarde avec un incroyablement sourire en coin sexy. Sa main se glisse sur ma joue alors que ses lèvres se posent à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

-**La partie ne fait que commencer Bella. **Me dit-il tout en souriant. Il m'embrasse alors. Le baiser est d'abord doux, puis il prend rapidement de l'ampleur. Je suis nue entre ses mains et je me plais à me frotter à lui langoureusement. Il grogne contre mes lèvres.-**Bella... S**es mains se posent de nouveau sur mes épaules alors qu'il me repousse.-**Tu es beaucoup trop tentante pour ton propre bien.** Je souris et je m'éloigne légèrement, attrapant ma robe sur le sol.

Je l'enfile tandis qu'il finit de mettre ses chaussures. Il me regarde une fois qu'il est vêtu. J'ai juste mis la robe sans rien dessous, et tente de me recoiffer un minimum. Il s'approche, m'embrasse sur le front puis après une légère caresse sur la joue, il souffle et part dans la direction que je suppose être la sortie.

Je l'observe s'éclipser le sourire aux lèvres, étant déjà impatiente pour la prochaine fois. Lorsque je retrouve mes esprits, je m'aperçois qu'il a oublié son téléphone. Je me dépêche de courir derrière lui pour l'attraper et lui rendre. Il est à peine à quelques mètres de la porte lorsque j'arrive à l'extérieur.

-**Edward tu as oublié ça. **Je lui chuchote. Il me repère rapidement et s'approche avec toujours ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-**Merci tu es un ange. **Finit-il en me donnant un dernier baiser. Mais au moment où il veut partir, la voix de la directrice retentit bruyamment à l'entrée de l'école.

-**Edward ? T'es là ? **Je regarde légèrement par dessus son épaule et je contemple la directrice, les bras retenant son châle autour de sa poitrine.

-**On t'appelle je crois. **Lui dis-je doucement.

-**Oui c'est ma mère. Il faut que j'y aille. **Me dit-il tout bas. Soudain, le cheminement ce fait jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je viens de saisir une chose importante. Je viens de coucher devant quatre personnes avec le fils de la directrice dans la chaufferie de l'école. Putain de merde ! Tout ça en une seule journée ! Alors là !

Je reporte mon attention sur Edward et sa mère qui discutent sur le perron de la grande porte du hall et croise **le regard ****furtif** d'Edward avant qu'il ne me fasse un léger signe de main discret et que la porte ne se ferme sur lui.

Quelques secondes après, Alice me rejoint, complètement à l'ouest mais avec un sourire niais.

**- Alors Bella, comment as-tu trouvé ton ****bizutage****? C'est plutôt sympa non ? Me dit-elle en ouvrant une ****sucette**** à la fraise. Je lui souris.** Finalement, cette école ne parait pas si mal. Peut-être devrais-je reconsidérer l'idée de m'enfuir d'ici... Parce qu'au final je ne souhaite qu'une chose, vivre ma vie et me sentir enfin vivante, et ce soir... Ce soir je l'ai vraiment été. Dans les bras de cette homme et devant ce public. Cette école est définitivement pleine de surprises. Alice n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il faut se méfier des apparences. Je crois que j'ai encore pleins de choses à apprendre ici... Alors, c'est partie pour une nouvelle année.

...

Bon et bien, voilà ! J'attends vos impressions ! Suite ? Pas de suite ?

à très vite pour des prochaines aventures...

Bisous

Luna


	2. Chapter 2 Acclimatation

**_Hello Mes Chéries !_**

**_Ok ! Je vous promets la suite depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Je voulais finir ma première fiction avant de commencer celle-ci mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister. _**

**_Vous avez tellement été adorable avec moi que pour vous remercier comme il se doit je vous poste enfin le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. _**

**_A partir d'ici, je répondrais aux reviews et tenterais au maximum de suivre un rythme de publication de deux à trois semaines maximum. Je tiens bien évidemment à remercier TOUT le monde. C'est juste énorme ce que vous m'offrez. Merci ! _**

**_D'ailleurs, pour celles qui suivent "Je te hais", ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'oublie personne.. Je vous répondrais à toutes. C'est juste que j'aimerais vraiment finir le chapitre avant.. Mais j'arriiiiiiiiive ! ;)_**

**_Je fais bien évidemment mes éternelles bisous à mes chouchounettes: Rayons de soleil (Faut absolument que je réponde à ton mail. Je le fais dès que j'ai cinq minutes.. lol Je pense à toi), Elo (mon msn t'es tjr ouvert ! lol), Caro (faut vraiment qu'on se parle...), Ju, Delph et Rhéa (Lâcheuuuusee !). _**

**_C'est donc parti pour notre nouvelle aventure. On se retrouve bientôt._**

**_Je vous aime ! _**

_POVB._

_-__**Bellaaa ! J'ai soifff ! **__J'entendais la voix enrouée de ma mère depuis ma chambre. _

_-__**Oui maman. J'y vais. **__Je regardai le ciel à l'extérieur et constatai que l'orage grondait. Un long frisson me traversa alors que je parcourais du regard la ruelle en bas de mon immeuble. Quelques personnes courraient se réfugier sous les porches, d'autres serraient leurs imperméables plus près d'eux, où encore d'autre, tentaient de protéger un maximum leur enfant de l'averse qui se préparait. Je me passai une main lasse dans les cheveux et descendis rejoindre ma mère._

_Lorsque j'arrivais en bas des escaliers, la froideur de la pièce me submergea de nouveau. Les lumières étaient éteintes, juste le son de la télé montrait qu'il y avait une présence dans la pièce. L'odeur du tabac était partout, presque imprégnée dans la tapisserie. _

_Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant ma mère des yeux. Je me sentis soudain inquiète de ne pas l'entendre geindre du manque de Whisky dans son verre. Mais j'en compris vite la raison. Elle s'était une nouvelle fois endormie, la cigarette à la bouche et le verre tenant à peine dans sa main. Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle, enlevai sa cigarette et l'éteignis avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, laissant la lueur de la télé montrer ses cernes et sa tristesse, puis se rendormit aussitôt._

_-__**Maman... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **__Je savais qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle était profondément endormie, limite si elle ne ronflait pas. Ma main se glissa sur son front pour lui dégager une mèche de cheveux. L'odeur de l'alcool était partout et je m'en voulais de la voir ainsi. Je la poussai doucement pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger et lui installai un plaid sur son corps._

_Je me relevai puis fis ce que je faisais toujours depuis plus d'un an. Je pris mon manteau et sortis affronter le temps désastreux pour aller chercher ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Ce n'était pas la solution, j'en étais consciente, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne plus l'entendre pleurer depuis... Qu'il n'était plus là._

…

Jeudi, 5 Septembre 2010.

Un temps gris et brumeux pour une journée pluvieuse et sans intérêt. A peine quarante huit heures que j'étais dans ce foutu pensionnat et je m'ennuyais à mourir. Le soleil avait déserté depuis deux jours déjà et je commençais à désespérer d'avoir quelques couleurs sur ma peau.

Je repris une bouffée de ma cigarette et laissai mes yeux voyager autour. Je m'étais abritée sous le petit porche de l'entrée de l'internat. La nuit était déjà pratiquement tombée. Les journées étaient plus courtes à cette période de l'année mais en temps normal, je supposais que le soleil pouvait permettre encore de belles tombées de nuit. Malheureusement pour moi, la météo ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser cet honneur. Elle préférait au contraire, me faire mourir de froid et de frustration. Au delà, de ce que je ressentais déjà.

Je soupirai lascivement et jetai ma cigarette un peu plus loin. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de ma poitrine pour me réchauffer un peu alors que je continuais de laisser mes yeux dériver vers la cour. J'entendais la pluie claquer au dessus de ma tête mais je n'y faisais pas plus attention. En réalité, je trouvais ça d'une certaine façon apaisant. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas la nana la plus calme de toute cette putain d'école. Dans ma chambre, Alice s'était révélée en deux jours pleine de surprises et tellement difficile à suivre. Elle se montrait souvent dynamique, joviale et pire qu'une "Energizer" à peine rechargée. Mais d'autre fois, elle se montrait rêveuse, dans son petit monde, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. C'était surprenant de la voir se renfermer sur elle même. Cela dit, ces moments ne duraient pas longtemps.

En réalité, je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je l'avais entendu pleurer l'autre soir. Elle devait certainement croire que je dormais, mais, du fin fond de mon lit, j'avais entendu ce sanglot étouffé. J'avais senti sa détresse et cette forme de tristesse refoulée qui ressortait lorsqu'elle croyait que personne ne la voyait. Et c'était probablement le cas. Personne n'avait du la voir, mais moi, je l'avais entendu. Et c'était amplement suffisant pour que je me rapproche d'elle. J'avais l'impression que nous avions un point commun dans ces moments là. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Nous avions, à un moment donné, était détruite. C'était encore difficile de l'admettre mais d'une certaine façon, ça ne pouvait que nous rapprocher. Bien qu'elle pourrait rêver pour que je lui avoue !

Une brise un peu plus forte que les autres fit s'envoler les cheveux que j'avais coincés dans ma veste. Ils me cachèrent la vue quelques secondes avant que je ne m'empresse de les faire déguerpir de ma vision déjà précaire. Lorsque ma vue fut dégagée, je fronçai les sourcils en tentant d'apercevoir les silhouettes qui semblaient avancer dans ma direction. Des voix lointaine me parvinrent sans que je ne puisse remettre de nom dessus.

Puis, les personnes s'approchèrent, les voix aussi. Et je le reconnus. Accompagné de ses deux frères. Ils avançaient vers moi d'une allure égale et sûre. Je crois que ce fut à cet instant que j'arrêtais de respirer. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une putain de film pour ado surexcité en trop grande possession d'hormones ! Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bordel ! J'étais une ado surexcitée, avec beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop d'hormones ! Surtout quand j'avais les trois frères Cullen dans ma foutu ligne de mire.

Non mais il fallait les voir. Le ralenti de leur marche me mettait dans un état incroyable. La pluie paraissait s'être calmée et les petites brises, habituellement grande souffrance des nanas à peu près coiffées, ne les rendaient, pour le coup, que plus sexy encore à regarder. D'un mouvement synchro, je voyais leur corps bouger lentement jusqu'à moi. Emmett, qui était celui le plus à gauche, avait ce sourire d'enfant turbulent sur les lèvres. C'était surprenant comme ce simple effet contrastait avec sa carrure impressionnante. On m'aurait dit qu'il faisait des putains de photos pour des boxers Armani que je l'aurais cru ! Son pull près du corps ne semblait pas souffrir de cette pluie devenue fine. Il portait un jean tombant extrêmement bas sur les hanches et il tapait son poing dans la paume de sa main droite comme un joueur de baseball. Je déglutis une première fois avant de tourner mon attention sur le deuxième frère. Jasper.

Jasper semblait plus discret que son frère. Ses lunettes de vue lui donnaient un air tout à fait sexy je devais avouer ! Il souriait également, mais d'un sourire plus calculé, plus sournois. Ses cheveux blond volaient légèrement autour de son visage exposant son foutu visage de beau gosse aux yeux de toutes les nanas en chaleur autour. En l'occurrence, il n'y avait que moi ce soir. Mais qu'importait ! Devant ces mecs, j'étais définitivement en chaleur !

Sa tenue était également plus discrète et un peu plus large que celle d'Emmett. Enfin, si tenté que l'on puisse considérer une chemise cintrée grise comme plus large. Sa musculature se dessinait admirablement sous son vêtement et je n'en ratais pas une miette. Il était entrain de tripoter son portable d'une main tout en me jetant un petit coup d'œil. Dire que j'étais limite entrain de baver était un doux euphémisme. Je ne bavais plus à ce niveau là ! J'inondais carrément le sol. Heureusement la pluie cachait en partie mon excitation.

Je souris bêtement en les voyant et me concentrai enfin sur le troisième frère. Et non pas des moindres. Edward Cullen était le mec le plus sexy, désirable, beau, mystérieux et inaccessible que je n'avais jamais vu. Quoique inaccessible était peut-être un mot un peu fort. Surtout lorsque mon cerveau faisait l'amalgame avec notre dernière rencontre. En effet, depuis deux jours je n'avais pas revu Edward. Il était rentré avec sa mère et avait disparu de la circulation. Tout du moins, je ne l'avais pas recroisé depuis. Je savais que je n'avais en aucun cas le droit d'exiger quoique ce soit. On ne s'était rien promis et... De toute façon je ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse. J'avais juste envie de profiter de la vie et de m'envoyer en l'air quand j'en avais l'occasion. Le hic ? Ho et bien, c'était certainement que depuis mardi je n'avais croisé aucun mec dans cette foutue école ! Hormis le type qui ramassait les poubelles. Un mec bedonnant, moche et rabougri. Autrement dit, pas un futur sex-Boy !

Enfin bref, j'étais en manque. D'une façon absurde, j'étais totalement et irrévocablement en manque d'Edward. Il m'avait mis dans un état la dernière fois qu'à peine je le voyais s'avancer vers moi que mon cœur battait affreusement contre ma poitrine et mes joues étaient en feu. Et ce n'était pas du qu'à ce regard qu'il me portait, ni à cette démarche foutrement attirante. Je dirais plutôt que c'était un tout. Ses cheveux savamment décoiffés voletant au gré de la brise, ce petit pull beige à peine caché par cette veste en cuir marron. Il portait un jean délavé tombant sur ses jambes musclées. Bordel ! Il était trop beau pour être vrai !

Je ressentais comme un millier de trucs dans mon corps en le voyant si près de moi. De plus en plus près. Je pouvais affirmer qu'au delà du désir sexuel, j'avais ces drôles de picotements dans le ventre. Je sentais presque mon cœur frapper mes tempes. Je supposais que je devais ressembler à une espèce de tomate rouge rien qu'en sentant la chaleur sur mes putains de joues. Si seulement j'étais capable de contrôler au moins ce truc. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher en voyant les yeux de ce dieu sur pattes me scrutaient de la tête au pied. Un long frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je me concentrais pour ne pas me mettre à gémir.

Je baissai les yeux, vérifiant par la même occasion ma tenue et grimaçai légèrement. J'avais mis un vieux jogging en guise de pyjama et avais enfilé la seule veste de mon père que j'avais gardé depuis sa mort. Elle était affreuse certes, mais elle me tenait chaud. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle me rapprochait d'une certaine façon de lui.

Je sentis brusquement une présence à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je n'osais pas relever le regard pour le regarder. Traiter moi de poule mouillé, peu importe ! La dernière fois que j'avais vu ce mec, il m'avait montré Dieu et ses saints en même pas vingt minutes avant de filer comme un voleur. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, ni comment réagir. Je n'étais pas maîtresse de la situation comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose, mais ce mec était...

-**Bonsoir Isabella... **Oh merde ! Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen venait juste de me parler de sa putain de voix rauque dans l'oreille ? Bordel !

Je serrai les poings et continuai de regarder le bout de ses converses avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt.

-**Et bien la gallinette, t'as perdu ta langue ? **Je reconnus immédiatement la voix railleuse d'Emmett venant de derrière moi. J'entendis Jasper pouffer alors que je me contentais de serrer la mâchoire complètement paralysée. Par quoi au juste ? Le fait que je m'étais faite baiser par leur frère devant eux, ou bien, le fait que je ne serais probablement pas contre un autre essai à quatre... Ou encore, le fait que le corps d'Edward s'était ENCORE rapproché. Je sentais presque son torse toucher ma poitrine alors que je laissais tomber mes mains le long de mon corps pour lui laisser la place. Tout ça de manière inconsciente bien évidemment !

-**Pourtant, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça il m'a semblé la voir en pleine action... **Continua Emmett sur le même ton.

Ce fut comme si je me débloquais d'un seul coup. Je relevai vivement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux d'Edward. Il me regardait avec une expression profonde. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux plus sombres. Je lui souris timidement avant de me tourner vers Emmett.

-**Allons Emmy... **Commençai-je un sourire narquois sur le visage. Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur son torse.-**Tu n'as aucune réelle idée de ce que je suis capable de faire avec... **Soufflai-je près de son oreille tandis que ma main se baladait sur son torse. Je le sentis se raidir mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.-**Alors ne parle pas de chose dont tu n'as aucune idée tu veux ? **Terminai-je en mordant légèrement son oreille. Il se recula vivement et regarda Edward.

-**Je... Je vous attends dedans ! **Dit-il les joues en feu. Je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire immense d'inonder mon visage. Je jetai un regard à Jasper qui secouait la tête avant qu'il ne suive son frère dans le hall.

-**Bien joué Bella. **Souffla-t-il en passant à mes côtés.

Je restais plusieurs secondes à fixer la porte fermée sans oser bouger. Je sentais encore son regard sur moi. Je sentais encore ces foutus frissons partout autour de moi. Je ressentais foutrement ce besoin de me faire toucher par ce gars. Pourtant je savais qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Après une profonde respiration je me retournai enfin vers lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches et je constatais qu'effectivement il me regardait. Son sourire en coin était bien présent laissant l'humidité inonder instantanément ma petite culotte. Bordel ! Comment j'allais m'en sortir ?

Je le regardai sans savoir quoi dire jusqu'à ce qu'il déplace une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, je ne dis toujours rien. Je me contentai de déglutir comme une nymphomane devant sa putain de drogue. L'air semblait s'être brutalement réchauffé et je priais presque pour un peu de fraîcheur.

-**Comment est-ce que... Tu vas ? **Me demanda-t-il hésitant. Je me mordis la lèvre alors que mes yeux vagabondaient sur tout son foutu corps.

-**Plutôt bien. **Murmurai-je la voix plus rauque. Merde ! J'allais me faire griller en deux secondes ! Oh et puis merde ! Qu'importe !

Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens. Il sourit avant de s'approcher de moi.-**Et... Et toi ? **Tentai-je pour détourner l'humidité de plus en plus présente dans la partie sud de mon corps.

-**Mieux maintenant. **Souffla-t-il son corps trop proche du mien. Ses yeux scrutaient mon visage alors qu'il gardait ses mains dans les poches. J'entrouvris la bouche, incapable de faire fonctionner mes poumons correctement. Je me basculai d'un pied à l'autre sans réussir à stabiliser cette sensation trop bizarre dans mon bas ventre. Lorsqu'il approcha son visage du mien, laissant sa barbe de quelques jours frotter contre ma joue, je cessai de respirer. Je fermai même les yeux à la sensation grisante de le sentir si près de moi alors qu'il glissait sa main droite sur mon bras.- **Sais-tu que tu es diabolique Isabella ? **Sa voix rauque et profonde me provoqua des frissons sur tout le corps. Je sentais son souffle frapper doucement contre mon oreille tandis que sa main continuait son affreuse torture. Ce mec voulait ma mort !

-**Pourquoi ? **Soupirai-je le corps en feu. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher à mon tour et de glisser ma joue contre la sienne. Le toucher de sa barbe naissante me rendait tout tremblante. Je devais avouer que c'était foutrement viril et beaucoup trop excitant à mon goût, mais, au stade où j'étais, je n'étais plus trop maîtresse de mon corps. Ce mec avait un pouvoir sur mes hormones. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Lorsque je laissais mon nez vagabonder sur sa clavicule, je le sentis se raidir et sa main se resserra sur mon bras.

-**Chauffer mon frère comme ça... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse savoir réellement ce que ta langue est capable de faire. **Malgré sa voix feutrée et suave, j'entendais franchement une espèce de possessivité contenue. Il plaça sa main sur ma nuque et me fis relever le visage vers le sien. Son sourire était toujours là pourtant je voyais autre chose derrière. Une sorte d'inquiétude. C'était étrange.

Cela dit, mes pensées furent vite interrompues par le mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se mit à les humidifier. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour gouter cette foutue langue.

Son visage s'approcha du mien alors que je n'avais toujours rien trouvé à répliquer. Je voyais qu'il était satisfait de mon silence. Peut-être qu'il pensait avoir gagné. Peut-être s'imaginait-il avoir le moindre pouvoir sur moi. C'était probablement le cas, mais j'étais beaucoup trop fière pour me l'avouer !

-**Je ne suis pas exclusive Edward. **Chuchotai-je en touchant presque ses lèvres. Mes yeux voulaient se fermer, ma bouche voulait toucher la sienne. Elle désespérait de toucher la sienne. Pourtant, chacun attendait que l'autre cède. C'était une forme de lutte intérieure. C'était à celui qui gagnerait cette manche. Les secondes passèrent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Son visage était sérieux, ses yeux faisaient inlassablement la navette entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Mon corps allait réagir. J'avais la sensation qu'il prenait le contrôle sur mon cerveau. Inconsciemment, je calculais la distance infime entre nos deux bouches. Il me suffisait d'un centimètre pour enfin pouvoir profiter de sa putain de langue. Mais je ne bougeais pas.

-**Pour l'instant. **Contra-t-il en s'éloignant subitement, me laissant complètement désorientée et excitée. Merde ! Il m'avait fait marcher !

**-Je ne t'appartiens pas Edward ! **Claquai-je finalement. La frustration me faisait parler plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il allait passer la porte du hall lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, ce foutu sourire aux lèvres.

-**C'est ce qu'on verra. **Puis il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Mais… ? Mais ... ? Putain !

Je restais plusieurs minutes à fixer la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître. A quoi jouait ce mec ? Pour qui se prenait-il putain ! Une colère sourde commençait à me gagner. Je n'avais jamais appartenu à qui que ce soit. En général, je prenais et je jetais. C'était comme ça que je voyais les choses mais depuis mon arrivée ici la donne avait changé. Edward avait une espèce d'influence sur mon corps que j'étais bien incapable de gérer. Ça me mettait en colère, ça me rendait dingue de voir comment je ne contrôlais rien. Pourtant, je voulais lutter contre ce type et en même temps, je le voulais ! Mais Edward ne m'aurait pas ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, ni ce qu'il espérait mais je n'étais pas décidée à le lui donner. J'étais indépendante et forte de mes propres décisions. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'un homme pour conduire ma vie. Encore moins aujourd'hui. S'il croyait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait avec moi il pouvait rêver. Je n'étais pas sa chose, et ce qui c'était passé l'autre jour n'était pas prêt de se reproduire! Je devais trouver de quoi me divertir.

Ce fut fort de mes dernières résolutions que je remontais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je devais être restée plus longtemps que prévu à l'extérieur parce que lorsque je regagnais ma chambre tout était éteint. Je distinguais vaguement la silhouette d'Alice allongée dans son lit. Je continuai d'avancer à petits pas jusqu'à toucher mon lit du bout des doigts et me laissai tomber dessus, totalement épuisée. Elle n'avait pas fermé les rideaux, je pouvais voir la pluie recommencer à tomber contre la fenêtre. Tout était sombre à l'extérieur, c'était presque effrayant. Je me surprenais à penser au bras d'Edward autour de moi. Oh merde ! Retour sur terre Bella ! Putain, tes résolutions n'auront pas duré longtemps !

Je secouai la tête comme pour effacer mes dernières pensées et me tournai vers le mur. Les minutes passèrent sans que le sommeil ne vienne. J'avais beau garder les yeux fermés, mon esprit était beaucoup trop connecté pour m'endormir. Je cogitais à mort pour être honnête ! J'allais me tourner pour regarder l'heure, résignée à trouver une solution pour réussir à m'endormir lorsque la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrit doucement. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, feignant le sommeil, alors que je voyais la lumière filtrer à travers l'entrebâillement. Et si c'était un voleur ? La panique commença à monter en moi lorsque j'entendis la porte se fermer doucement.

Je continuai à garder les yeux fermés et espérai secrètement que ce ne soit pas un dégénéré qui vienne pour nous voler des sous-vêtements. Je remontai discrètement la couverture jusqu'à mon visage, permettant ainsi de mieux me cacher et retins ma respiration.

-**Alice... Ma puce tu dors ? **Jasper ? Mais que faisait-il dans notre chambre ?

-**Hum... Jasper... **J'entendis le lit de mon amie bouger, puis le froissement de drap.-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Chuchota-t-elle.

-**Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu me manquais trop. **Pourquoi ? Oh grande Sainte mère de Dieu ! Pourquoi ça arrivait toujours au même ! C'était foutrement romantique et bien que ça me tuer de l'avouer, je voulais de ça moi aussi !

-**Mais… Tu sais que…**

**-Shut... Bella dort. **Non Bella ne dormait pas ! Mais je pouvais presque m'imaginer le sourire radieux sur la gueule d'ange d'Alice alors je fis comme si c'était effectivement le cas.

-**Tu restes dormir avec moi ? **Demanda-t-elle après un petit moment.

-**Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes... **Chuchota-t-il. J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix. C'était guimauve, vieillot et probablement trop romantique à mon goût mais Argg ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attendrie par leur histoire. Bordel Bella ! Tu couchais une fois avec un Cullen et tu puais le rose et le cliché à plein nez !

Je soupirai légèrement, me tendant brusquement lorsque je remarquais mon geste. Plus un bruit ne se fit, alors que j'entendais le lit d'à côté bouger.-**Bella ? **Demanda fébrilement Alice. J'entendais à sa voix qu'elle appréhendait que je sois effectivement réveillée, alors je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu et continuai de feindre un profond sommeil.

-**Elle dort... L'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru qu'elle nous avait entendues. **Je souris intérieurement devant la situation complètement absurde et tentai finalement de m'endormir. Je voulais leur laisser un peu de temps.

-**Dors maintenant mon ange... Je veille sur toi... **Argg... Encore une fois mes oreilles entendaient trop de belles choses pour les ignorer.

-**Merci... **J'entendis leurs corps s'accommoder à la position de l'autre.-**Et Jazz ? **

-**Oui ma puce ? **

-**Bonne nuit. **Soupira Alice.

-**Bonne nuit mon amour. **Reprit Jasper après quelques secondes. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux d'Alice ? Pourquoi se cachait-il dans ce cas ? C'était étrange et ma tête devait certainement être trop fatiguée pour comprendre la situation. Aussi je décidai de laisser couler pour cette nuit et me laissai aller enfin pleinement dans le sommeil.

_Je sentais un souffle dans mon coup. Une main se baladait sur mon ventre et tout mon corps se détendait à la simple présence dans mon dos. Il me fredonnait une sorte de berceuse dans le cou alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de moi._

_**-Tu m'étouffes. **__Ris-je en approchant d'avantage mon dos de son torse._

_-__**Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué... **__Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Je soupirai en entendant sa voix suave contre ma peau et plaçai mes mains sur les siennes._

_-__**J'aime être avec toi. **__Miaulai-je tandis que le sommeil m'emportait de plus en plus._

_-__**Comme j'aime être avec toi... **__Contra-t-il un sourire dans la voix. Je me tortillai entre ses bras pour me tourner vers lui et fis face à ses deux émeraudes fascinantes. _

_-__**Tu restes toute la nuit ? **__Demandai-je en caressant sa joue._

_-__**Jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes. **__Sourit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien. Bizarrement, sa phrase me rappelait quelque chose. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais j'avais probablement du le rêver. Je souris lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et forçai le baiser. Mais il finit par se reculer, amusé par ma fougue et m'aida à me mettre correctement dans ses bras. _

_-__**Aller dors mon ange. Je serais là à ton réveil.**_

_**-Tu me le promets ? **__Demandai-je en me calant contre son torse, une main passée en travers de sa taille._

_-__**Hum... **_

_-__**Ce n'est pas une réponse. **__Dis-je en baillant. _

_-__**Dors Bella. **__Rit-il tandis que la pénombre m'entourait de plus en plus. _

_-__**Bonne nuit Edward.**_

_**-Bonne nuit mon amour. **__Puis je sombrai une bonne fois pour toute._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Les premières lueurs du jour perçaient par la fenêtre donc je supposais qu'il était encore un peu tôt. Mais je n'étais pas décidée à me rendormir. Pour faire encore un de ces rêves tordus ! Hors de question ! Ce devait certainement être un moment de faiblesse. Oui, c'était ça ! Un moment de faiblesse.

Je regardai dans la direction du lit à Alice pour constater qu'elle dormait encore... Seule. Se pourrait-il que j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière ? La trop grande frustration engendrait par Cullen m'aurait embrouillé l'esprit au point de me créer des hallucinations ?

Je me recouchai et me passai une main sur le visage. Je ressentais la fatigue du trop peu de sommeil que je m'étais octroyée cette nuit, mais malgré cela, j'étais bien. Je repensais à cette sensation de bien-être lorsque j'étais dans ses bras. Je me revoyais sourire comme une idiote rien qu'à la pensée qu'il soit venu dans mon lit. Non mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Ce devait être le manque de sommeil ou je n'en savais rien… Quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond dans ma tête. C'était sûrement le changement d'environnement qui devait provoquer ces réactions étranges. La pluie peut-être trop présente. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais différente. A cause de lui.

Peut importe ! Quoiqu'il me fasse ressentir, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. Edward Cullen avait été un coup d'un soir et il était hors de question que je me fasse avoir une seconde fois. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas ce mec.

Alice dormait encore et toujours à mes côtés, aussi je décidai de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau me rafraichirait certainement les idées et j'avais besoin de bouger. De faire quelque chose pour me remettre l'esprit en place.

J'arrivai dans la salle de douches et posai machinalement mes affaires sur les lavabos. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre en spectacle. Mon corps était endolori et fatigué au delà du reste.

J'allumai le robinet de la douche et soupirai en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau. Je glissai mon visage sous le jet et me passai les mains dans les cheveux pour les plaquer sur l'arrière de la tête. J'essayais d'attraper mon gel douche à tâtons, les yeux fermés à cause de l'eau qui coulait sur mon visage, lorsque je touchais autre chose. Ce n'était pas mon gel douche. C'était une main. J'eus à peine eu le temps de la toucher mais j'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir rêvé. Je rouvris rapidement les yeux, le cœur battant trop rapidement alors que je scannais la pièce des yeux. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant j'étais sûre que... Etait-ce le manque de sommeil qui me faisait divaguer ?

Je secouai la tête et finalement me savonnai. Mes yeux regardaient de temps à autre si personne n'était dans la salle. Non je ne devenais pas parano ! J'avais senti cette main. J'avais touché des doigts. J'en étais presque sûre. Pourtant, j'étais bel et bien seule dans cette foutue salle et je commençais vraiment à douter de mon bon sens.

Je finis de me laver et m'entourai de ma mini serviette avant d'aller m'habiller. Mon reflet dans le miroir n'était pas génial, mais bizarrement, j'avais cette étincelle dans les yeux. Un truc différent. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était mais elle n'y était pas hier matin. Je grimaçai intérieurement en pensant à ce que pourrait-être cette cause, mais je me retins de le dire à voix haute. C'était déjà assez difficile de le penser.

Lorsque j'eus fini d'enfiler l'uniforme de l'école, soit cette horrible jupe plissée, cette chemise bleue marine avec l'écusson de l'école-heureusement elle était un minimum cintrée- et ces cuissardes me couvrant un peu trop à mon goût, je sortis enfin de l'endroit. Mes cheveux encore humides mouillaient légèrement le bas de mon dos.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la chambre, Alice n'y était plus. Où était-elle ? Là était la question. Je n'en avais fichtrement aucune idée. Soit ! Je n'étais pas sa mère !

Je posai mes affaires de nuit négligemment sur mon lit et attrapai mon sac de cours. Il était tout juste sept heure trente et j'avais décidé que pour une fois je n'arriverais pas en retard. Une voix au fond de moi, infime, minime, presque transparente, me criait qu'en réalité je voulais croiser Edward Cullen, mais encore une fois, je me refusais à y penser.

J'avançai dans le couloir, le sac sur le dos et je grignotai ma pomme distraitement. Les élèves commençaient à s'agglutiner dans les couloirs, aussi je décidai de m'échapper un peu et partis explorer les alentours. J'avais remarqué que certains couloirs n'étaient pas régulièrement utilisés. Je pensais aller voir un peu ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là bas, sachant que j'avais trouvé un endroit plus tranquille pour me retrouver un peu avec moi même. En réalité, lorsque j'étais chez ma mère, j'écrivais beaucoup. Ça m'aidait en quelque sorte à extérioriser ce que j'avais dans la tête. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à dire…

Mais depuis que j'avais mis les pieds ici... C'était beaucoup plus difficile. J'arrivais à peine à aller prendre une douche seule sans être emmerder par madame j-ai-une-pile-dans-le-postérieur-qui-me-permet-de-dire-des-conneries-insignifiantes-à-longueur-de-journée-sans-jamais-m'arrêter. Vous trouvez que je suis assez dure avec Alice ? Une seule journée avec elle et vous rejoindrez ma cause ! Croyez-moi !

Je vagabondais dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver à une aile de l'école qui semblait visiblement vide. Un couloir comme tous les autres cela dit, hormis qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de pièces. Apparemment, il n'y avait que trois portes. Je m'approchai lentement, regardant à droite et à gauche s'il n'y avait personne et entrai finalement dans la première. Une salle de classe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. L'autre porte était fermée à clé. Quant à la troisième, je m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir lorsque je remarquai que la porte était entrebâillée. Moi curieuse ? Noooonnn... Pourtant je m'approchai et jetai discrètement un œil. C'était une salle de musique. Un piano trônait sur une estrade centrale et était accompagné de toutes sortes d'instruments possibles.

J'allais avancer dans la salle quand mon geste fut stoppé net en l'apercevant. Il portait l'uniforme de l'école, sur un jean et un sweet dont la capuche dépassait de sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient savamment décoiffés. Certains même lui tombaient sur le front d'une manière terriblement sexy. Il trifouillait une espèce de liasse de feuilles alors que son regard semblait si sérieux. Il était tellement concentré.

Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le siège devant le piano, mon cœur rata un battement. Il n'allait quand même pas jouer ? Il ne pouvait pas jouer. Ce... Il ne devait pas ! Pourtant, il le fit… Et lorsqu'il commença les premières notes de cette splendide musique tout mon être trembla. C'était comme s'il se passait quelque chose d'absurde. De surréaliste. J'avais l'impression d'être habitée. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de mes propres émotions et de tout mon corps alors que mon cœur, pour sa part, ne hurlait qu'Edward Cullen.

La bouche entrouverte, une larme au coin de l'œil, je le regardais fascinée. La façon dont il bougeait les doigts, les pulsations émises par ses notes, les simples émotions qu'il dégageait à travers sa musique. C'était incroyable.

Lorsque l'on voyait pour la première fois une personne, on ne pouvait que se faire une idée préconçue de ce qu'elle pouvait être. Edward Cullen représentait pour moi l'homme le plus attirant que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Son côté mystérieux m'avait donné envie de plus dès le départ pourtant, je savais où était ma place. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas une personne pour moi. J'avais décidé de m'y résoudre. Même après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, je m'étais déterminée à ne lui laisser que cette seule et unique soirée. J'avais décidé de l'oublier. Ou tout du moins, d'essayer. Mais... L'Edward devant moi changeait toute la donne. Il semblait différent. Tellement différent. Ce n'était pas seulement un beau gosse à l'allure de dieu et au sexe plus que parfait. C'était au delà de ça un garçon sensible, à la personnalité de plus en plus intrigante. Il avait bien évidemment sa part de mystère mais elle ne servait qu'à le rendre plus irréel et inaccessible. Tout du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

J'étais entrain de divaguer. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi était effrayant, terrifiant. J'avais l'impression que ces mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, mais c'était ceux qui révélaient au mieux ce que je ressentais. J'étais déstabilisée, c'était vrai. Mais j'étais aussi enivrée. Et... J'avais envie de me perdre dans la stupidité du moment. J'avais besoin de me laisser manipuler par Edward. J'avais ENVIE d'être manipulée par cet homme. Je savais que j'allais probablement en souffrir mais, malgré cette sonnette totalement présente dans ma tête, j'étais déterminée à me rapprocher de lui. Je voulais apprendre des choses d'Edward.

Lorsque la musique s'acheva, le silence reprit ses droits dans la salle. Il releva la tête et regarda devant lui un petit moment avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de soupirer. Je sentais une espèce de mélancolie soudaine. Encore une énigme Cullen à résoudre. A ce stade, j'allais virer givrée en peu de temps !

-**Bella ? **J'étais tellement partie dans mes divagations que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était tourné vers moi. Il replaça son sac sur le dos et me toisa des pieds à la tête.

-**Heu… Ouais… Salut. **Dis-je minablement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et rougis.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Sa voix n'était pas froide, ni avenante. En réalité, il semblait plutôt surpris, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

-**En réalité, je... **Je détournai les yeux, regardant autour. Merde ! J'étais au milieu de la salle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais avancé pendant qu'il jouait. Putain mais quelle conne ! –**Je... **

**-Tu... **Continua-t-il en s'approchant. Je reportai mon attention sur lui et regardai comme il avançait dans ma direction. Il avait ce sourire en coin horriblement excitant et je me retins pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le manque de sommeil devait encore m'embrouiller l'esprit.

-**Je cherchais un endroit tranquille. **Dis-je finalement en reculant à mesure qu'il avançait. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il laissa son sac tomber sur le sol.

-**Un endroit tranquille ? Et pourquoi ça Isabella ? **Sa voix avait changé. Son regard aussi. La pièce semblait avoir pris plusieurs degrés et putain ! Mon corps aussi !

-**Je... Pour... **Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui raconter ma vie. Il était hors de question qu'il sache que j'écrivais mes pensées sordides sur un morceau de papier dès que l'envie m'en prenait. Edward ne devait être qu'un passe temps. Je prenais, je jetais. Point final !

-**Je t'ai connu plus loquace. **Rit-il en enlevant sa veste. Je regardai le vêtement tomber sur le sol avec peut-être un peu trop d'attention. Ma respiration devenait déjà laborieuse et des frissons gagnaient tout mon corps.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demandai-je tremblante.

-**Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange Swan... A la fois dangereuse, sûre d'elle et fragile. **Quoi ? Non mais il divaguait ! J'étais loin d'être fragile ! Et puis dangereuse ? Pour qui ? Hormis pour ma propre personne. C'était vrai que j'avais tendance à ne pas savoir mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais de là à être dangereuse.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Soufflai-je alors que mes mains se posaient sur la table derrière moi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage tandis que je remontai la tête pour le regarder.

-**Tu ne sais rien de moi. **Clamai-je en voyant qu'il était silencieux. Il perdit son sourire et avança son visage vers le mien.

-**J'en sais peut-être plus que tu ne l'imagines ? **Murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres.

-**J'en doute fort. **Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Embrasse-moi. Edward embrasse-moi. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées de divaguer. J'avais envie qu'il me touche, qu'il me fasse revivre encore une fois. Comment pouvait-il passer du coq à l'âne en deux secondes sans que je ne voie rien venir ?

-**Je pourrais te surprendre. **Continua-t-il, ses lèvres touchant les miennes à chacun de ses mots.

-**Hum... **Honnêtement, il aurait pu me dire que tous les dimanches il allait prier, je crois que j'aurais dit la même chose. Mon cerveau était en arrêt total et mon corps avait une nouvelle fois pris la relève. A croire que j'étais vraiment incapable de lui résister.

Lorsqu'il posa vraiment ses lèvres sur les miennes, je crus défaillir. J'agrippai la table tant bien que mal pour soutenir un minimum mes jambes et levai mes pieds pour approfondir le baiser

Sa bouche devenait de plus en plus active sur la mienne. Je sentais mon ventre se contracter et mes mains prendre place dans ses putains de cheveux. La chaleur se répandait rapidement dans tout mon corps et je gémis minablement dans sa bouche. Quémandant plus de sa langue.

Pour simple réponse, il grogna et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne sentis pas le mouvement de mon corps lorsqu'il nous déplaça, j'eus juste la surprise d'entendre le claquement de mon dos contre le mur. Mais déjà Edward ravageait ma bouche dans une envie pressante et divine me faisant totalement oublier la douleur possible que j'aurais du normalement ressentir. Merde ! J'avais oublié combien c'était bon !

Mes mains se glissèrent dans sa nuque alors que je collai mon bassin au sien. Il grogna et commença à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Une de ses mains passa sous ma jupe pour toucher dans un geste brusque ma culotte trempée. Son autre main, quand à elle, caressa mes seins par dessus ma chemise. Je gémis cette fois sans me retenir, sa bouche étouffant mes petits cris alors que sa main sur ma culotte forçait la couture de mon putain de sous-vêtement trempé ! Bordel ! Il était foutrement excitant !

-**Putain Isabella ! C'est trop bon de te retrouver. **Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. En entendant sa voix emplie de désir, une espèce de sonnette d'alarme retentit dans mon esprit et je m'écartai de lui -chose difficile étant donné que derrière moi il y avait le mur et... Le mur !- rapidement tout en plaçant une main devant moi, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-**Ok deux secondes Edward. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi une minute... Le temps de comprendre... Ce qui se passe. **Dis-je le souffle haletant. Il sourit de son diabolique sourire en coin alors qu'il avançait vers moi tel un félin sur sa proie. Je tremblai d'excitation en le voyant avancer et tentai par tous les moyens de ne pas céder. Du moins, pas tout de suite. -**Arrête ça. Putain ! Les cours ! Je … Et merde ! Je vais encore être en retard et... Oh et puis on s'en fout ! **Terminai-je en faisant un pas vers lui. Mais il était déjà sur moi, ses mains se plaçant durement sur mes hanches. Il me retourna. Ma joue contre le mur froid, le souffle d'Edward sur l'arrière de ma nuque. Oh merde ! Merde de merde ! Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-**En effet Isabella... Tu vas effectivement être en retard ! Mais il est hors de question que tu sortes de cette pièce sans m'avoir TOTALEMENT satisfait ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? **Sainte Mère de Dieu ! Avais-je une espèce de bonne étoile au dessus de ma foutue tête ? Parce que pour qu'un mec soit aussi torride que lui, à la seconde actuelle, c'était juste impossible !

Sa main se plaça sur mon sexe surchauffé, coupant court à mes réflexions. Je retins mes gémissements de plaisir en sentant son torse se coller contre mon dos. Ma tête bascula en arrière, mes fesses poussaient vers son sexe le faisant grogner dans mon cou. Ses lèvres léchèrent mon cou, ma clavicule. Il replaça ses doigts sur mon sexe brulant et grogna en le sentant si... Humide ? Trempé ? Putain non ! J'étais plus qu'excitée.

-**Putain Edward. **Grognai-je comme une femelle en rut ! J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas forcément glamour mais merde ! Il avait ses foutus doigts dans mes plis et il s'attelait à me rendre dingue. Son souffle claquait contre mon oreille et son impressionnante érection frottait contre mes fesses.

-**Tu n'imagines même pas comme j'aime t'entendre jurer ainsi Isabella. **Je disais quoi déjà il y a deux secondes ? Ah oui l'histoire du glamour ! De toute évidence, on s'en balançait !

-**Oh merde ! T'arrête pas ! **Vilaine Bella était visiblement de sortie.

-**J'aime te sentir sous mon contrôle. **Reprit-il la mâchoire serrée. **-C'est si bon. Tu es si chaude. **Son pouce appuya sur mon paquet de nerf. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure retenant un sourire. Il releva la pression et passa son bras inoccupé autour de ma taille. Il nous recula toujours aussi brutalement et me claqua cette fois contre une table. Peut-être celle de toute à l'heure ? Enfin peu importait !

-**Hum... **Ses gestes brusques ne servaient qu'à me rendre plus brûlante.

-**Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? **Son bras qui entourait ma taille me lâcha. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à mes cheveux et tira doucement dessus. Mais sûrement. Ma tête fut tirée vers l'arrière tandis qu'il collait ses lèvres sur mon oreille et que son autre main s'attelait toujours à stimuler mes lèvres intimes.-**Tu aimes quand c'est brutal... Pas vrai Isabella ? **Sa voix rauque, suave et sexy m'envoya presque au paradis. Je gémis alors que d'un claquement mes mains se posaient sur la table pour me soutenir.

Edward appuyait littéralement son corps sur moi. C'était au delà du jouissif. Je gémissais toujours plus fort tandis qu'il me rendait folle en frottant son érection encore couverte contre mes fesses. Ses doigts me caressaient, tournaient sur mon clitoris, me faisaient ressentir toutes ces choses que j'essayais d'oublier depuis deux putains de jours !

-**Edward s'il te plaît. **Gémis-je. Ma respiration était erratique, presque autant que la sienne. Comment pouvait-il être aussi doué ? Rha ! Je le haïssais de me rendre dépendante de ces caresses. Mes pensées furent rapidement stoppées lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en moi. Très vite il en ajouta un deuxième. Je me cramponnai toujours plus au bord de la table alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement de sa friction dans mon dos. Ses dents mordillèrent mon cou, sa bouche remonta vers mon oreille. Il la grignota et je laissais mon corps s'exprimer. Je m'arquai contre lui. Je me cambrai un maximum lui demandant toujours plus sa foutue longueur entre mes fesses.

-**Si tu savais comme je te veux Isabella. **Reprit-il haletant. Je poussai une nouvelle fois mes fesses contre sa bite le faisant grogner.

-**Montre-moi. **Soufflai-je. Ses doigts devenaient de plus en plus désireux. Il accéléra ses mouvements, son pouce tourna et retourna autour de mon clitoris sans jamais réellement le toucher. Ses doigts me pénétraient sans réellement me remplir. Il me faisait languir et je sentais qu'il se retenait. J'entendais presque sa mâchoire craquer sous l'effort.

Lorsque je sortis ses mots, ses doigts devinrent plus violents. Il les entra d'un coup brutal entièrement en moi me faisant m'accrocher encore plus au rebord de la petite table. Son pouce se posa directement sur mon clitoris et l'orgasme me submergea comme une rafale de douleur et de plaisir en même temps. La douleur de sentir autant d'émotions d'un coup, le plaisir parce que l'orgasme m'avait tué ! Je me sentis défaillir contre lui. Je fermai fortement les yeux et tentai de reprendre contenance.

Edward entoura d'un bras ma poitrine, m'empêchant ainsi de m'écrouler sur la table. J'entendis ensuite le bruit d'une braguette avant de sentir son pantalon tomber sur ses jambes lorsqu'il frôla l'arrière de mes mollets. Je fermai les yeux et me penchai en avant.-**Tu es merveilleuse. **Ses mots sonnaient si incroyables. Il était doux et prévenant alors qu'il pouvait se montrer si sauvage dans ses rapports. C'était complètement dérisoire et j'aimais tellement ça.

-**Prends-moi. **Son gland frotta contre mes fesses. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et laissa échapper un soupir. Ce son m'envoutait et me donnait tellement envie de me laisser aller. Je voulais qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait. J'étais complètement aveuglée par l'envie et n'avais qu'une hâte, le sentir en moi.-**Vas-y... **Le priai-je tout en poussant mes fesses contre son sexe nu.

-**Bella doucement. **Me dit-il difficilement. J'entendais à sa voix qu'il luttait tandis que ses mains se resserraient sur mes hanches.-**Je vais… Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir... **Mon cul se frotta contre sa longueur. Il grogna, gémit, serra la mâchoire. Je tournai le visage vers lui et braquai mon regard dans le sien.

-**Ne te retiens pas. **Soufflai-je en le regardant envieuse. Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore tandis que je le voyais déglutir. Il fronça les sourcils tout en me regardant. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure devant la tempête qui faisait rage en lui alors que mes fesses profitaient toujours de la douceur de son érection.-**Vas-y. **Repris-je.

Son regard soutint le mien, ses sourcils se détendirent quand enfin il m'accorda un sourire. Ses lèvres se levèrent en un sourire en coin puis il se jeta sur les miennes dans un geste désespéré. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit autant en manque que moi ?

Sa langue passa la barrière de mes lèvres sans problème. Il me faisait l'amour avec sa bouche, laissant sa langue titiller mon palais. Je gémis toujours plus, sentant comme ses mains me broyaient les hanches. La douleur se mêlait terriblement au plaisir de possession.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et le regardai de nouveau. Il avait les yeux fermés et sourit encore. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient presque noirs. Je savais à partir de là que j'étais foutue. Il était déterminé à me rendre folle et je me frottai les cuisses l'une contre l'autre, comme une chienne en chaleur, pour tenter de calmer le feu que cela provoquait.

-**Allonge-toi sur la table Isabella et accroche-toi aux rebords. Je ne vais pas être tendre. **Son haleine chaude tapa contre mon oreille, son odeur était partout autour de moi. La seule réponse que j'arrivais à lui donner était un pathétique gémissement. Limite un cri d'anticipation.

Je m'attelai à faire ce qu'il me demandait et me penchai bien en avant, cambrant mon dos et exposant, si ce n'était plus, mes fesses trempée de mon excitation à son sexe.-**Putain ! T'es tellement trempée. **Je me mordis la lèvre me retenant de faire trop de bruit et posai ma poitrine contre le bois froid de la table. Je sentis son dos contre moi alors que sa main se plaça dans mes cheveux pour me tirer la tête en arrière.-**Il faudra que l'on trouve un autre endroit que les tables pour faire ça. **Me dit-il.

-**Pour... Pourquoi ? **Demandai-je difficilement tandis qu'il insinuait juste le bout de son gland dans ma moiteur.

-**Parce que j'en ai marre de casser le matériel. **Répondit-il le souffle coupé lorsqu'il fut au fond de moi. Je retins un soupir de plaisir de me sentir tellement remplie alors qu'il posait son front contre mon dos, sa main resserrant sa poigne dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre se resserrait autour de ma hanche.

Il resta quelques secondes à attendre que je m'habitue à sa longueur, puis il se retira et revint d'un coup sec.

-**C'est ça que tu voulais Isabella ? **Son sexe sortit de moi pour toujours mieux revenir. Je sentis son gland frapper au fond de mon antre. Mes mains s'accrochèrent aux rebords que je tenais entre les mains alors que la table avançait de quelques centimètres sous l'impact.-**C'est... Ca... Que tu voulais ? **Chacune de ses paroles était ponctuée d'un coup de rein puissant. Son front était toujours contre mon dos, je sentais sa respiration sur ma peau, ses cheveux chatouillaient mon dos brûlant. Tous ses gestes ne firent que renforcer l'envie que j'avais de lui.

-**Oui. Oui Edward. Vas-y. **Il ressortit puis revint sur moi, faisant céder la table de nouveau sous notre poids. Je hurlais presque mon plaisir lorsque son gland frappa une nouvelle fois mon point G.

-**Il va falloir que tu sois plus discrète Isabella... **La main dans mes cheveux se déplaça pour se poser sur ma bouche. Il entra un doigt entre mes lèvres et j'en profitais pour lécher le goût particulier de sa peau mêlée à celle de mon plaisir qu'il avait recueilli un peu plus tôt. Ses grognements devenaient à leurs tours de plus en plus forts et je me sentais puissante dans ses bras.

Je resserrai encore mes doigts sur le bois de la table, mes articulations blanchissaient devant l'insistance de mon plaisir. Je me mis à pousser mes fesses vers lui, frappant son ventre contre le bas de mon dos.-**Oh bordel Bella ! **Ses dents mordirent mon épaule alors que je recommençais mon petit jeu, me sentant toujours plus au bord du gouffre.-**Tu... **Il poussa une nouvelle fois en moi, la table continuant à avancer.-**Me... **Encore une fois. Le bois commença à craquer sous ses assauts.-**Complètement fou... **Finit-il toujours plus fort dans ses gestes. Il se perdait complètement dans son plaisir, mais je ne le trouvais que plus désirable. Je ne me sentais toujours pas rassasiée alors que je sentais ses mains partout sur moi, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour se rattraper.

-**Donne-moi tout ce que tu as Edward. **Me plaignis-je. Le feu m'envahit de plus en plus. Nos mouvements devenaient frénétiques, comme si l'un cherchait à atteindre l'autre.

-**Bella Oui... Oui... **Ses coups de bassins étaient toujours plus forts, comme si c'était possible, et ses lèvres ne cessaient de glisser sur ma peau transpirante. Ses cheveux frôlaient chaque fois mon dos, les sensations étaient grisantes. Elles m'approchaient toujours plus de la plénitude.

Une boule dans mon ventre se forma. Je me sentais fiévreuse tandis que l'une des mains d'Edward remontait jusqu'à l'une des miennes accrochée à la table. Il entrelaça nos doigts et embrassa la peau entre mes deux omoplates alors qu'il entrait une nouvelle fois en moi. La table craqua de nouveau, en même temps que mon gémissement et que le grognement d'Edward. Je sentis son autre main descendre sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon clitoris.-**Edward... Oh ! Edward oui ! Vas-y ! Encore...**

**-Laisse-toi aller... Resserre-toi sur moi ma belle... Vas-y... Oh putain ! Ouais comme ça... **Mes parois comme si elles lui obéissaient elles aussi, se resserrèrent dangereusement autour de son sexe.-**Je te sens si bien. **Sa longueur entrait encore et encore alors que je me sentais défaillir. Toute la frustration que j'avais ressentie ces derniers jours ressortait brusquement et toute l'envie de jouir avec lui m'envahit.

-**Edward... J'ai... J'ai besoin que tu viennes. **Dis-je les dents serrées. Son pouce devint brusque sur mon paquet de nerf. La boule dans mon estomac grandit et grandit. Mes parois se resserrent encore, retenant dans leur étau le sexe de mon amant, comme pour le retenir plus longtemps alors que je me sentais partir. Des bourdonnements retentirent dans mes oreilles. Les grognements d'Edward retentirent en écho de mes gémissements incontrôlés. J'entendis craquer puis Edward grogna de plus en plus fort.-**Bella, je vais... Putain. Je vais jouir.**

**-Oh oui ! Vas-y... J'ai... Oh merde ! Edward... **Ma poitrine était complètement écrasée contre la table, le corps d'Edward me surplombait de toute sa magnificence. Son sexe entrait en moi encore et encore alors que son pouce s'attelait à me procurer un maximum de plaisir. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Je tapai mes fesses contre son ventre une fois.-**Oui... **Encore une fois.-**Ouiiii... **Et encore... **Ouiiiiiiiii Edwardddd ! **

C'en était fini de moi. Edward attrapa mon visage à l'aide de sa main et tourna rapidement ma bouche vers la sienne. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche alors qu'il étouffait mon cri de plaisir contre son palais. J'entendis un grognement sourd sortir de sa gorge tandis qu'il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure, la faisant presque saigner. Je le sentis se déverser en moi tandis que sa main tenant la mienne devint blanche dû à l'effort. Il trembla contre moi tout en reposant son front contre mon dos comme toute à l'heure alors que je me laissai aller à la tranquillité d'après une partie de jambe en l'air aussi intensive que celle-ci. Je frissonnai à cause de son souffle contre mon dos puis je laissai échapper un rire malgré moi.

Mon rire était d'abord léger puis il devint de plus en plus important. Je devenais folle ? De toute évidence, le sexe me rendait euphorique et le manque de sommeil peut-être un peu aussi.

-**Pourquoi ris-tu ? **Edward releva juste la tête alors que je posais mon front contre la table. Il était toujours installé sur moi.

-**Parce que... Je... Tu le crois qu'après ce qu'on vient de faire j'ai encore... Encore envie ? **Finis-je en riant et en me tournant pour voir son visage. Mon rire s'arrêta net lorsque je fis face à ses deux émeraudes sombres avant qu'il ne replonge sur ma bouche. Ses mains recommencèrent à me caresser et déjà je me sentis repartir dans les nuages.

-**Ce n'est pas raisonnable... **Continuai-je malgré le fait que toute bonne volonté m'ait quitté.

-**Je sais... Mais tu me rends dingue. **Je ne savais pas comment prendre ses paroles. Nous n'avions eu que très peu de moments ensemble et niveau sexe, je pouvais assurer qu'il savait y faire, mais quelque chose subsistait.

-**Je dois aller en cours Edward. **Je tentai de me dégager de son corps, ses mains recommençant déjà à me caresser. -**Edward, je suis sérieuse. Ils m'attendent ! Je suis déjà en retard et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais leur sortir comme excuse alors... Recule ! **Il finit par abdiquer. Son corps s'éloigna d'un mètre à peine alors qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez.

-**C'est bon... Je... J'arrête ! **Il se recula encore de quelques mètres et garda les yeux fermés.-**Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu t'envoies le fils de la directrice. **Dit-il soudainement avec humour. Humour que je ne partageais pas. Je le regardai surprise, la bouche ouverte devant sa phrase. Ses mots firent le cheminement jusqu'à mon cerveau et je me mis à rougir violemment.-**Ok ! Oublies ce que j'ai dit. **Rit-il doucement.

Je me repris et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en le regardant mi-amusée, mi-contrariée. Il leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'il abandonnait alors que je souriais à mon tour. Mes yeux vagabondèrent sur son corps. Son pantalon était sur ses chevilles et me permettait de voir son érection encore bien présente. Je le regardai avec envie me léchant presque les lèvres d'anticipation.-**Bella, arrête ça ! Sinon tu ne ressortiras jamais de cette pièce ! **Son regard rencontra le mien, ne me laissant aucun secret quant à l'ampleur de son excitation. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure m'empêchant de me jeter sur lui et me rhabillai finalement.

-**Tu as cours toute la journée ? **Dit-il sans me regarder tout en enfilant son pantalon.

-**Oui. **Répondis-je simplement. Une fois que nous fûmes à peu près correct tous les deux, il s'approcha de moi et posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches. C'était impressionnant ce que ça pouvait contraster avec notre rapport plutôt sauvage d'il y avait quelques minutes.

-**Je suppose qu'on se reverra très bientôt ? **Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et j'acquiesçai. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser une autre partie de jambe en l'air avec ce gars ! C'était impossible !

Il me sourit de son fameux sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.-**Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques... **Murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

**-Toi non plus apparemment. **Soufflai-je les yeux fermés alors que ses lèvres touchaient à peine les miennes.

-**Apparemment. **Continua-t-il. Ce jeu m'amusait plus que je ne le pensais. Edward était un bon coup et franchement ce serait avec plaisir d'être en quelques sortes son esclave sexuel. On allait voir comment il se débrouillait.

Il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.-**Alors à très vite Isabella. **Souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Je ne répondis rien à cela et me dirigeai vers la porte après un dernier regard pour lui. Lorsque je tournai la poignée, j'observai la table cassée au coin de la salle et reportai mon regard sur Edward.

-**Au fait, Tu as cours toute la journée toi aussi ? **Il fronça les sourcils tandis que je regrettais déjà d'avoir posé la question.

-**C'est moi qui pose les questions Isabella ! **Dit-il sérieusement en éludant ma question. Je le regardai toujours et lui souris.

-**Comme tu voudras. Je serais m'en rappeler pour la prochaine fois monsieur-contrôle ! **Raillai-je avant de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil et de sortir de la pièce sans plus un regard ni un mot pour lui.

Je finis par courir pour arriver jusqu'à mon cours de français. J'avais une demi-heure de retard. Autant dire que la situation allait être délicate à expliquer. Je toquai après avoir vérifié ma tenue et affichai le visage le plus neutre possible.

-**Entrez. **J'ouvris doucement la porte, jaugeant le visage de la prof avant de me lancer pour entrer ou non et me plaçai devant son bureau.-**Mademoiselle Swan ! Quelle est votre excuse cette fois-ci ? **Dit narquoisement la prof. Je retins l'envie de lui en coller une à cette pouffe et de lui faire ravaler son air supérieur, et baissai simplement le regard.

-**Excusez-moi madame June. Mon réveil n'avait plus de pile et je n'ai rien entendu. **Lorsque je relevai la tête vers cette mégère, elle s'était déjà remise à écrire au tableau.

-**Trouvez une excuse plus valable que celle-ci la prochaine fois mademoiselle Swan ! Allez vous assoir maintenant, vous avez déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! **Encore une fois, j'aurais pu lui faire ravaler ses paroles. J'étais loin d'avoir perdu mon temps. Au contraire ! J'avais l'impression pour une fois de ne pas avoir perdu mon temps justement. Je gardai la tête haute tout en avançant à travers les rangées d'élèves et m'assis finalement à ma place. Soulagée d'avoir passée cette épreuve. Pourtant j'aurais du me douter de la deuxième qui m'attendait.

-**Ton réveil hein ? **Alice... Je grimaçai et plongeai ma tête dans mes bras que j'avais croisés sur ma table. Merde ! -**Tu as surtout le visage de la nana qui vient tout juste de s'envoyer en l'air ! Je suppose qu'Edward est en retard également ? C**e n'était pas une question. Alice devait avoir des dons d'extralucide ou une merde dans le genre. Je la détestais d'être si perspicace.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois tandis que je préférais garder le silence après sa réplique. Pas la peine de m'empêtrer dans mes excuses. Elle m'avait grillé et je puais le sexe à plein nez. Mais quel sexe me direz-vous ? Oh putain oui ! Le sexe avec ce type en valait définitivement la peine et j'étais prête à arriver en retard à tous mes cours de français pour juste avoir la chance de casser une nouvelle table avec Edward Cullen.

...

**_Voilà ! _**

**_Là j'avoue c'est mon moment super anxieuse.. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu. _**

**_A très vite pour la suite ! (... Et heu.. Si vous pouviez passer par la case review ?.. o_O) _**

**_Love. Luna. _**


End file.
